Arti ikatan bagimu
by Cao Coa-chan
Summary: Jika gemerlap cahaya tak pernah menyapaku, dan kegelapan yang selalu di sampingku, kenapa aku harus menghindar dan menolak itu? Lebih baik berteman dengannya dari pada membuang jauh atau menghindarinya. Pada akhirnya manusia akan di gelapkan oleh nafsu dan tipu daya dunia ini./One-shoot/OutOfCharacter!Naruto./RnR Please...?


**Arti ikatan bagimu**

**Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning dimana-mana!**

**Don't read if you don't like, oke?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jika kau pernah mendengar arti kata keluarga adalah segalanya, maka itu semua hanya omong kosong.

Jika kau pernah dengar kasih sayang bisa menembus segala kepedihan, maka itu adalah perkataan orang bodoh.

Di dunia yang penuh dengan ke tidak adilan ini hanya ada kata, **yang terkuat dia yang bertahan hidup.**

Dan aku percaya akan kalimat tersebut.

Kau tidak perlu tahu kenapa aku percaya dengan untaian kalimat seperti itu.

Karna aku sudah mengalaminya. Arti kata kepedihan itu sendiri.

Tidak ada kata jujur dalam hidupku, yang ada hanya kebohongan belaka. Semua orang mungkin bersikap segan padaku -jika Hokage-_jiji _di sampingku. Semua orang akan tersenyum ramah padaku -jika Hokage-_jiji _di sampingku. Tapi itu semua hanyalah senyuman palsu dimataku. Sehina itukah aku sampai-sampai mereka tak pernah sadar akan artinya diriku?

Sampai-sampai mereka sanggup membunuh guruku yang ketika itu ia merelakan tubuhnya demi melindungiku. Dihari itu juga aku menemukan sebuah arti, arti bahwa sebuah keluarga, kasih sayang, dan ikatan itu hanya akan membuatmu lemah. Bahwa keluarga, kasih sayang, dan ikatan itu akan membuatmu menjadi orang bodoh yang naif. Dan mulai hari itu juga aku putuskan bahwa semua manusia di dunia ini hanyalah sebuah perantara untukku hidup dan menjadi kuat. Manusia di dunia ini hanyalah orang-orang yang hanya ku anggap sebagai orang luar dalam hidupku.

Takkan ku biarkan mereka memasuki kehidupanku. Ah -itupun jika mereka bisa memasuki duniaku. Karna duniaku adalah dunia **yang terkuat dia yang bertahan hidup.**

. . .

Hiruzen memandang sedih kepada seorang anak laki-laki yang kini sedang tertidur lelap. Mengusap pelan helaian pirang sang anak, dan setelahnya ia mendudukkan dirinya di samping kasur sang anak tertidur.

"Terimakasih karna kau sudah mengobatinya Hana." Ucap sang Hokage ke tiga kepada seorang wanita yang sejak tadi berdiri di belakangnya.

"Tidak masalah, Hokage-sama." Balas sang wanita sambil menunduduk.

Suasana kembali hening setelah perbincangan singkat itu. Namun keheningan itu tak bertahan lama ketika sang Hokage berdiri menghadap Hana.

"Aku punya permintaan untukmu." Hiruzen menatap kakak perempuan Kiba itu dengan penuh harap. Membuat Hana tersentak kaget dengan tatapan sang Hokage.

"Permintaan Hokage-sama adalah perintah untuk hamba." Jawabnya sambil membungkuk hormat.

"Kau pasti tahu bahwa Naruto baru saja kehilangan Iruka seminggu yang lalu."

Hana tentu tak pernah melupakan kejadian seminggu yang lalu, dimana ia menghadiri pemakaman gurunya dulu ketika ia masih di akademi. Dan Hana tentu tahu betapa hancurnya Naruto ketika ia adalah objek yang membuat sang guru meninggal.

"Aku ingin kau menjadi pengganti Iruka."

"Dengan senang hati Hokage-sama."

Hana tentu tidak akan menolak permintaan sang Hokage. Terlebih permintaannya adalah untuk melindungi dan merawat apa yang di lindungi mendiang gurunya. Jika mendiang gurunya mau melindungi Naruto, kenapa ia tidak?

Hiruzen tersenyum senang dengan jawaban Hana. Setidaknya masih ada shinobi yang berpikir rasional bahwa Naruto bukanlah monster seperti apa yang mereka bilang.

"Terimakasih."

_'Setidaknya hanya ini yang bisa aku lakukan. Tolong maafkan aku Minato, Kushina.'_

.

.

.

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya pelan, membiasakan diri dengan silaunya cahaya yang memaksa masuk ke retinanya.

"Ohayou, Naruto-kun."

Naruto tersentak kaget ketika tiba-tiba saja ia mendengar suara seorang wanita yang tidak ia kenal. Dengan sigap ia langsung berdiri memposisikan dirinya dalam posisi bertahan ala ninja. Menghiraukan kepalanya yang berdenyut sakit karena gerakannya yang tiba-tiba.

"Tenanglah Naruto-kun, aku berada di pihakmu."

Mengerti akan gerakan tiba-tiba Naruto, Hana segera meletakkan nampan yang berisi bubur serta segelas susu ke meja makan.

Namun Naruto tidak bisa percaya begitu saja perkataan Hana. Ia hanya memandang tajam Hana, seakan perkataannya hanyalah kebohongan belaka.

Hana mendesah kecewa, ia sudah menebak akan terjadinya hal seperti ini. Dan tentunya ia sudah punya penangkal jika hal ini terjadi.

"Fume, pergilah ke kantor Hokage dan sampaikan surat ini kepada Hokage-sama."

"Guk!"

Setelah menerima surat pemberian Hana, anjing berbulu abu-abu itu segera melesat pergi menuju kantor Hokage.

"Ugh..."

Naruto merasakan pusing dan sakit di saat bersamaan pada kepalanya. Memegang kepalanya berharap sakit pada kepalanya hilang, tapi justru yang ia dapatkan sakit tak tertahan menyerangnya.

"Naruto-kun..."

Hana menghampiri Naruto dengan khawatir. Dan melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Naruto yang kini bersimpu sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Pergi."

Langkah Hana berhenti ketika ia mendengar desisan dari sang inang kyuubi. Namun ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya, tak takut dengan aura membunuh yang kini di keluarkan Naruto.

"Ku bilang **pergi**!"

Tiba-tiba saja Naruto menghempaskan sedikit cakra kyuubi, menimbulkan gelombang kejut yang membuat benda apapun di sekitarnya bergerak menjauh dari tubuhnya.

Dan Hana harus merintih sakit ketika tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya di dorong secara paksa dengan kekuatan kasatmata. Namun rasa sakit itu seketika menghilang ketika ia melihat sepasang mata merah yang memandangnya dengan tajam dan buas.

"Ada apa ini?!"

Hiruzen memandang terkejut dengan pemandangan di depannya. Kamar yang berantakan, Hana yang terpaku diam, dan terdengar geraman seperti rubah dari Naruto.

"Naruto."

Hiruzen berjalan menghampiri Naruto yang kini terengah-engah sambil memegang kepalanya seperti menahan sakit dan bergumam kata 'tidak' berulang-ulang.

Dan Hiruzen harus mengalami keterkejutannya yang kedua kali ketika ia melihat kuku panjang seperti cakar yang tumbuh di jari-jari Naruto.

"Naruto tenanglah ini aku Hokage-_jiji_."

Hiruzen mengguncang pelan pundak kecil Naruto, yang justru membuatnya langsung tertegun karena betapa panasnya suhu tubuh anak yang sudah ia anggap cucunya itu.

"Hana, cepat berikan antibodi!"

Tidak perlu di perintahkan dua kali, Hana langsung melesat berjalan kearah sang Hokage yang kini tengah memeluk Naruto yang masih terlihat menahan sakit dengan nafas yang terengah-engah.

Mengambil sebuah suntik yang berisikan antibodi, dengan sigap Hana langsung menyuntikkan antibodi tersebut ke tubuh Naruto. Dan efeknya cukup membuat Naruto menjadi lebih tenang dan setelahnya ia tertidur.

"Syukurlah."

Hiruzen kini bisa bernafas lega ketika Naruto kini terlelap dalam tidur. Lalu membaringkan Naruto kembali di kasur dan menyelimutinya. Sungguh ia tak akan mengira akan ada kejadian seperti ini.

. . .

Pernahkah kau masuk di dalam sebuah kegelapan?

Apakah kau bisa melihat cahaya di dalamnya?

Apakah kau bisa merasakan sesuatu di dalam sana?

Apa kau tahu rasanya?

Jika semua orang berfikir kegelapan bisa di hancurkan oleh cahaya, maka kau salah besar.

Jika kau berfikir sisi gelap selalu berdampak negatif, maka kau manusia bodoh.

Kegelapan bukanlah sebuah kejahatan yang selalu membuatmu berfikir negatif.

Kegelapan itu berarti unik, sangat unik, bahkan ketika kau tahu kau mungkin tak bisa mempercayainya.

Kegelapan yang menurutku adalah sebuah ketenangan, dimana hanya dirimu saja yang dapat menguasai dirimu sendiri, tempat yang hanya bisa kau jamah sendiri tanpa ada campur tangan orang lain. Dan kegelapan itu adalah duniaku.

Kau jangan langsung berfikir negatif tentangku yang beranggapan kegelapan adalah teman. Tidakkah manusia itu di ciptakan dengan sisi terang dan gelap?

Kebanyakan orang pasti akan memilih sisi terang mereka, dimana sisi terang adalah yang disebut-sebut sebagai sisi yang baik. Dan membuat mereka manjadi lupa diri dan sombong. _See? _Sisi terangpun membawa dampak negatif.

Lalu bagaimana dengan sisi gelap?

Sisi gelap bukanlah sesuatu yang selalu kau anggap buruk. Kau tidak harus membuang jauh sisi gelapmu, tapi anggaplah sisi gelapmu sebagai teman.

Dan aku adalah teman dari sisi gelap itu.

. . .

"Sepertinya racun dalam tubuhnya mulai berkurang."

Hana meletakkan o-cha di meja dan langsung duduk tepat berhadapan dengan Hokage ke tiga.

"Baguslah, tapi tak ku sangka akan jadi seperti ini."

"Hamba mohon maaf Hokage-sama sudah merepotkan anda untuk datang kemari."

"Tidak apa-apa, lagi pula sepertinya Naruto masih trauma dengan kejadian seminggu yang lalu."

Hana mengangguk tanda mengerti. Kemudian berjalan menuju satu-satunya kasur di tempat itu.

"Pemulihan tubuhnya sangat cepat, apa ini berkat cakra kyuubi?"

Gumam Hana begitu ia mengecek kembali keadaan Naruto. Yang tentunya dapat di dengar oleh Hiruzen.

"Setidaknya kyuubi memberi efek positif untuk Naruto." Ucap Hiruzen memperhatikan Hana yang kini mengganti kain kompres Naruto.

"Efek positif?"

"Ya. Waktu itu aku pernah melihat Naruto yang sedang sakit demam di tempat ini sendirian. Dan kau tahu pasti tidak ada orang yang mau merawat Naruto. Di hari itu aku di kejutkan dengan cakra merah yang tiba-tiba saja menyelimuti tubuh Naruto. Dan saat itu pula keadaan Naruto pulih seperti semula."

Hiruzen menerawang membayangkan kejadian sebulan yang lalu. Dimana saat itu Iruka di beri misi yang mengharuskannya meninggalkan desa selama tiga hari. Dan selama tiga hari itu Hiruzen diam-diam mengujungi Naruto yang saat itu sedang tidur karna waktu memang sudah malam.

"Ah -aku hampir lupa menyampaikan ini."

"Ketika keadaan Naruto sudah pulih total, akan aku daftarkan ia ke akademi."

"Apa itu tidak apa-apa Hokage-sama?"

Hana bertanya dengan nada penuh khawatir. Bukan khawatir karna takut jika Naruto menjadi ninja. Tapi ia khawatir dengan psikis Naruto yang saat ini sedang _down_.

"Tentu saja. Ku rasa sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat." Jawab Hiruzen dengan mantap.

Merasa tidak ada pilihan lain, Hana hanya bisa mengangguk tanda ia mengerti. Dalam diam ia berdoa, semoga ini adalah yang terbaik untuk Naruto.

. . .

"Mulai hari ini teman kelas kalian akan bertambah satu orang... Nah Naruto silahkan masuk."

Seorang laki-laki berpakaian layaknya jonin dengan kaca mata bulat berwarna hitam yang bertengger di hidungnya kini sedang berdiri sambil memegang sebuah catatan di tangan kirinya -panggil saja ia Ebisu.

"Baik sensei."

Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara seorang anak dengan nada yang cukup bisa dibilang datar.

"Waaahh..."

Gumaman kagum jelas terdengar ketika Naruto memasuki kelas barunya. Jika bisa kita lihat kini Naruto mengenakan celana hitam pendek selutut dan kaos putih polos sebagai dalaman dengan jaket hitam berlambang khas Uzumaki di belakang punggungnya berlengan pendek serta kerah yang tingginya sampai dagu. Jaketnya sengaja tidak ia resleting, memberikan kesan keren bagi siapa saja yang melihatnya.

"Naruto, kau bisa memperkenalkan dirimu pada teman barumu sekarang."

Seketika tubuh Naruto menegang dan tak lama kemudian tubuhnya kembali rileks, seakan ketegangan yang tadi tidak pernah ada.

"Naruto Uzumaki."

Ucapnya datar, dengan mimik tak kalah datarnya yang justru membuat kegaduhan tak terduga di dalam ruangan tersebut.

"KYAAA KAKOI...!"

. . .

Sudah tiga bulan lamanya Naruto mengikuti kegiatan belajar di Akademi ninja. Dan sudah tiga bulan pula lamanya Hana merawat Naruto -walau yang bersangkutan sangat cuek dan terkesan tidak peduli dengan apa yang Hana lakukan. Namun Hana dapat menarik kesimpulan dengan sikap Naruto yang sangat tidak peduli dengan sekitarnya. Bahwa sikapnya hanyalah sebuah peralihan saja.

Tok.

Tok.

"Naruto-kun, ini aku Hana..."

Seperti biasa, Hana mengunjungi Naruto untuk menge-cek keadaan serta pola makan Naruto yang menurutnya sangat buruk itu. Dan seperti hari kemarin-kemarin tak pernah ada tanggapan dari Naruto ketika ia mengunjunginya.

"Aku masuk Naruto-kun..."

Hana membuka pelan pintu apartemen Naruto. Memang tidak sopan jika Hana langsung masuk tanpa izin dari sang empunya. Tapi toh setiap kali Hana masuk tanpa izin seperti ini ia sudah bilang jika ia akan masuk dan Naruto juga tak memusingkan hal ini.

"Ais..."

Hana mendesah jijik dengan pemandangan di depannya. Kamar yang berantakan, sampah berserakan dimana-mana, serta tumpukan baju kotor yang menggunung.

"Naruto-kun, cobalah untuk rapih. Jika seperti ini terus kau akan sakit."

Hana berujar sambil mengumpulkan pakaian kotor yang berserakan di lantai. Walau tak pernah di tanggapi, tapi Hana tak pernah bosan untuk memberi nasehat kepada Naruto tentang hidup rapih dan bersih.

Naruto yang sedang bertengger di ambang jendela kamarnya itu hanya melirik sekilas Hana yang kini sedang menaruh pakaian kotor itu kedalam mesin pencuci.

"Nah... Naruto-kun."

Kali ini Naruto menengok kearah Hana ketika ia merasakan suatu benda yang melayang ke arahnya.

Dengan refleks yang sudah sedikit terlatih itu Naruto menangkap sebuah tongkat panjang dengan salah satu ujungnya berbentuk menyerupai kipas tangan.

"Tugasmu, menyapu bagian depan dan aku akan membersihkan tempat ini."

Ucap Hana memegang sapu yang sama dengan yang Naruto pegang.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya memandang datar tak berekspresi sedikitpun -tak peduli. Dan Hana sudah mulai membersihkan kamar Naruto dari bagian terkecil.

"Huh?" Hana bergumam bingung ketika samar ia mendengar suara jendela yang berderit.

Dan kali ini Hana harus mendesah kecewa ketika sebuah sapu yang ia berikan untuk Naruto tergeletak begitu saja. Naruto melesat pergi meninggalkan dirinya. Sekali lagi.

. . .

"Nee-san!"

Kiba berlari kecil ketika di dapatinya Hana sedang melepaskan sandal ninja. Dan membuat yang bersangkutan menengok kearahnya.

"Oh, hai Kiba."

Sapa Hana sambil mengusap rambut coklat adiknya.

"Nee-san kenapa setiap sore selalu pergi, memangnya Nee-san kemana?"

Kiba bertanya penuh penasaran. Soalnya ia sering melihat kakak perempuannya itu pergi setiap sore dan pulang menjelang malam. Dan ini sudah tiga bulan lamanya -dan semakin membuat Kiba penasaran.

"Hmm."

Hana bergumam, ia bingung haruskah ia menjelaskan alasannya kepada adiknya ini.

"Kau kenal Naruto-kun kan?"

Hana memulainya dengan sebuah pertanyaan. Dan di balas anggukan iya oleh Kiba.

"Memangnya kenapa Nee-san?" Tanya Kiba.

"Hmm, bagaimana kalau kita membicarakan ini di kamarmu? Yah, biar lebih santai." Usul Hana dan hanya di balas dengan dengusan sebal dari Kiba.

"Ya, ya, ayo."

Walau enggan namun akhirnya Kiba menuntun kakaknya itu menuju kamarnya.

"Nah, akan ku jelaskan kenapa aku sering keluar di sore hari dan pulang menjelang malam. Tapi ini rahasia kita berdua oke?"

"Hu'um."

"Tapi sebelumnya aku ingin bertanya padamu?"

Hana menegakkan tubuhnya dan menarik napas panjang lalu mengeluarkannya pelan.

"Menurutmu bagaimana Naruto-kun itu?"

"Huh? Naruto?"

Kiba mengalihkan pandangannya, menerawang ke beberapa waktu silam untuk membayangkan sosok bocah kuning yang tiga bulan lalu sukses membuat Akademi makin berisik.

"Hmmm, dia sangat diam seperti Shino. Tapi kalau Shino masih bisa berteman, tapi Naruto... Dia terkesan tidak peduli sama sekali. Yah, dan dia itu sok keren seperti Sasuke."

Ujar Kiba menjelaskan bagaimana sikap Naruto yang menurutnya kelewat kalem itu dan diakhiri dengan dengusan sebal di akhir kalimat.

"Begitu kah?" Tanya Hana seantusias mungkin.

"Ya! Dan asal Nee-san tahu, dia sombong sekali. Tidak mau berteman dengan siapapun. Padahal aku sudah mengajaknya berkenalan tapi dia hanya diam dan pergi begitu saja! Huh, menyebalkan."

Kiba menggembungkan pipinya sebal, diikuti dengan kedua tangannya yang melipat di depan dada.

Tiba-tiba saja Kiba menyadari sesuatu.

"Kenapa Nee-san menanyakan itu semua?"

Hana tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan Kiba.

"Itu adalah alasanku Kiba. Dan itu adalah misiku. Menjaga Naruto-kun."

"Hmmm." Kiba manggut-manggut mendengarnya. Dan tiba-tiba saja langsung berhenti seakan baru menyadari sesuatu.

"HEEEE?!"

.

.

.

"Ohayou!"

"Guk!"

Kiba menyapa sahabat-sahabatnya dengan cengiran. Namun di balas dengkuran dari Shikamaru, suara kripik kentang yang di kunyah Chouji, dan keheningan dari Shino.

"Bhuuu... Kalian semua tidak asik."

Ujarnya langsung mendudukan dirinya dengan kasar.

Sraaakk.

Seketika suasana menjadi hening ketika mendengar suara pintu bergeser terbuka, menampilkan seorang anak laki-laki berumur sepuluh tahun berambut kuning cerah.

"Naruto-kun!"

Tanpa komando dan aba-aba, hampir semua calon kunoichi konoha itu menggerubungi Naruto yang baru sampai -walau tak pernah di tanggapi dari sang empunya.

Kiba yang melihat itu hanya termenung. Tiba-tiba saja kata-kata kakaknya kemarin terbayang di otaknya.

_"Cobalah berteman dengan Naruto-kun. Sesungguhnya ia bersikap seperti itu karena ia kesepian dan ia tidak memiliki orangtua ataupun saudara seperti kita."_

"Berteman ya." Kiba bergumam pelan. Masih tetap memandangi Naruto yang kini sudah duduk di tempatnya, dengan di temani anak-anak peremupuan yang mengelilinginya.

Sedangkan di samping Kiba, tanpa disadari oleh siapapun, Shikamaru juga ikut melihat gerak gerik Naruto dan mendengar gumaman Kiba tentang berteman.

. . .

"Nah untuk hari ini cukup sampai disini."

"Terimakasih sensei."

Seorang berseragan jonin berjalan keluar kelas. Membuat murid-murid di dalam kelas langsung ikut berhamburan keluar kelas.

"Hoi Kiba, mau kemana?"

Chouji berteriak kencang ketika ia melihat Kiba berjalan cepat menuju pintu keluar kelas.

"Aku ada urusan."

Kiba membalasnya dengan teriakan juga.

"Aku juga ikut."

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara Shikamaru di sampingnya yang sukses membuat Kiba hampir terlonjak -kaget.

"Hee, Shikamaru sejak kapan kau disitu? Aku bahkan tidak menyadari bau mu." Kiba berujar kaget sambil mengelus-elus dadanya.

"Ya, ya, sekarang cepat kita pergi." Shikamaru menyahut malas perkataan Kiba, dan langsung menyeret Kiba keluar kelas.

Dan akhirnya mereka berjalan beriringan mencari Naruto yang sudah pergi entah kemana.

. . .

"Haduh anak itu cepat sekali perginya."

Kiba mengeluh sebal ketika ia tak dapat menemukan Naruto di sekitar Akademi. Padahal Akademi masih ramai, dan lagi teman-teman sekelasnya baru terlihat di luar Akamademi.

"Kira-kira kemana ya dia perginya? Hoi Shika kau punya ide tidak?" Kiba mengoyangkan bahu kiri Shikamaru.

"Entahlah, aku tidak punya ide. Hei, kenapa tidak kau gunakan hidungmu untuk mencium bau Naruto." Usul Shikamaru.

Kiba menepuk jidatnya, ia lupa jika clan Inuzuka di berkahi penciuman yang tajam.

"Aku lupa." Ujar Kiba sambil nyengir.

Dan setelahnya Kiba mulai mengendus udara sekitarnya untuk menemukan bau Naruto.

"Ah, ketemu! Ayo Shika." Kiba memekik senang ketika ia bisa mencium bau Naruto. Dan ia langsung menarik lengan Shikamaru untuk berjalan kearah dimana bau Naruto berada.

. . .

Naruto termenung di depan sebuah danau. Pikirannya kini melayang pada seorang wanita yang sudah tiga bulan lamanya mengurusi dirinya.

**"Mulai tertarik dengan orang heh."**

Tiba-tiba saja ia mendengar suara di kepalanya. Namun Naruto tak menanggapi suara itu.

**"Heh, dasar bocah tengik! Kau mau berteman denganku tapi tidak mau berteman dengan orang lain. Dasar aneh."**

Lagi-lagi suara itu terdengar di kepalanya. Dan kali ini menggunakan nada sindir.

"Bukan urusanmu Kyuu."

Naruto menanggapi perkataan Kyuubi dengan suaranya yang serak -karena jarang sekali berbicara. Namun dengan intonasi datar.

**"Jangan sok seperti itu bocah! Aku tahu kenapa kau tidak mau berteman dengan siapapun... Itu karna kau takut -"**

"Naruto!"

Perkataan Kyuubi terputus, ketika Naruto mendengar ada seseorang yang memanggil namanya. Dan ia menolehkan kepalanya menuju suara itu.

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu."

Kiba dan Shikamaru menghampiri Naruto yang masih berdiri di dekat danau.

Namun suasana menjadi hening ketika Kiba dan Shikamaru benar-benar sudah di hadapan Naruto. Mereka bingung harus berbicara apa.

"Hmm, sebenarnya... Kita kesini untuk mengatakan sesuatu." Kiba memulai dengan sedikit canggung dan grogi. Ini kedua kalinya ia berbica dengan Naruto yang notabene sangat pendiam -melebihi Shino, Neji dan Sasuke.

Dan Naruto hanya diam mendengarkan Kiba.

"Sebenarnya... Haduh bisa tidak sih kau tak menatapku seperti itu? Aku jadi gugup tahu!" Kiba berujar keras.

Shikamaru mengusap wajahnya frustasi.

"Bodoh." Ujarnya sambil menjitak Kiba.

"Hei!" Dan Kiba tentu saja tidak terima kepalanya harus benjol karena jitakan Shikamaru. Namun shikamaru mengabaikannya.

"Sebenarnya aku dan si bodoh ini datang menemuimu karna ingin berbicara."

"Tidakkah kita bisa berteman?"

Naruto menyipitkan matanya tak percaya.

Teman katanya?

"Kenapa?"

Setelah beberapa detik keheningan melanda mereka, akhirnya Naruto mengeluarkan suaranya dengan serak. Membuat Kiba dan Shikamaru nyaris melotot karena ini pertamakalinya mereka mendengar Naruto berbicara.

"Ya, karena kami peduli denganmu." Kali ini Kiba yang bersuara.

**"Hei bocah, cobalah berteman dengan mereka. Kau tidak bosan apa jika berteman dengan aku saja?"**

Tiba-tiba saja Kyuubi bersuara menyetujui ajakan pertemanan Kiba dan Shikamaru. Namun Naruto tetap diam. Sebagian hati kecilnya senang masih ada yang mau berteman dengannya. Namun sesuatu di dalam dirinya melarangnya. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa sekarang.

"Yah, mungkin ini terlalu mendadak buatmu, dan sebenarnya kau tidak perlu menjawabnya. Tapi kami akan selalu menunggmu untuk bisa menerima kami Naruto. Dan kami juga sudah menganggapmu teman. Kami pergi dulu ya." Shikamaru berujar cepat ketika ia melihat ekspresi tak mengerti dari Naruto. Dan setelahnya ia menyeret Kiba pulang.

Naruto memandang punggung Kiba dan Shikamaru. Lalu kembali menghadap danau. Ia kembali termenung. Dan kali ini ia memikirkan perkataan Shikamaru dan Kiba tentang teman.

"Teman ya."

. . .

_"Ne.. sensei! Suatu hari kau akan lihat aku sebagai Hokage yang sangat hebat! Hehehe."_

_"Hahaha... Jika kau ingin menjadi Hokage yang hebat, banyaklah berlatih dan belajar."_

_"Heee...? Kenapa harus belajar sih? Berlatih saja sudah cukupkan?"_

_"Tidak, Hokage bukan hanya seseorang yang kuat, tapi juga cerdas. Maka dari itu kau harus banyak-banyak belajar."_

_. . ._

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya, lamunannya tentang mimpi percakapan seorang anak dengan seorang laki-laki yang tidak ia ketahui namanya hancur ketika ia mendengar suara ribut di belakangnya. Dan benar saja, ketika ia menengok kebelakang, di dapatinya sekumpulan warga ditambah ninja yang sepertinya ber-status chunin sudah mengerubunginya.

Mengerti akan situasi yang tidak baik, Naruto berinisiatif berlari dengan kedua kakinya. Larinya makin lama makin kencang ketika sayup-sayup ia mendengar teriakan entah itu warga atau chunin yang akan mengancamnya dengan membunuh jika ia tidak cepat pergi. Disaat ia sibuk berlari, sejenak ia merasakan suatu benda dingin yang menyentuh kakinya. Lalu rasa nyeri dan sakit muncul setelahnya. Langkahnya kini tak secepat tadi dikarenakan ia baru menyadari bahwa kakinya robek terkena sayatan benda tajam. Dan Naruto menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan apartemen tempat tinggalnya. Naruto melangkahkan kakinya masuk, dan tak mempedulikan luka baru yang ia terima. Serta geraman Kyuubi di kepalanya.

. . .

"Apa tidak apa-apa kalau aku ikut Nee-san?"

Kiba bertanya ragu kepada kakak perempuannya yang kini mengajaknya untuk ikut menge-cek keadaan Naruto.

"Tidak apa-apa, kau sudah menganggapnya temankan? Berkunjung ke rumah teman tidak ada salahnya kok."

Hana menjawabnya dengan senyuman. Dan langkahnya berhenti ketika ia mencium bau anyir di sekitarnya.

"Ada apa Nee-san?" Kiba kembali bertanya ketika kakaknya berhenti mendadak.

"Bau darah." Gumamnya. Dan seketika matanya melebar ketika ia menyadarai bahwa dirinya sudah berada di dekat apartemen Naruto.

"Kiba cepat!" Dan setelahnya Hana langsung berlari menuju apartemen Naruto di ikuti Kiba di belakangnya.

"Oh, Tuhan... Naruto-kun!" Hana memekik ngeri ketika ia melihat genangan darah di depan pintu apartemen Naruto.

Bayangan tiga bulan lalu langsung muncul ketika tak sengaja Hana melihat genangan darah di sekitar hutan dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat itu melihat seorang anak laki-laki terkapar dengan luka sayat di setiap tubuhnya.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi Hana langsung membuka pintu tersebut dan mencari sosok Naruto. Hampir di setiap langkahnya Hana melihat jejak-jejak darah yang tercecer di lantai apartemen Naruto. Dan jejak darah itu berhenti tepat di sebuah futon.

"Nee-san... Kenapa tiba-tiba lari?"

Kiba baru saja datang dengan nafas yang pendek-pendek. Ia bahkan tak menyadari bahwa darah berceceran di lantai yang ia tapaki. Namun tak lama kemudian hidungnya mencium bau anyir di sekitarnya.

"Nee-san..."

Kiba mulai gemetar. Ini pertama kalinya ia mencium bau darah yang sangat menyengat, dan itu membuatnya pusing sekaligus mual.

Tapi Hana tak menanggapi panggilan adiknya. Ia kini berjalan pelan menuju futon -yang ia yakini pasti Naruto ada di atas tempat tidur itu. Namun langkah Hana terhenti tepat dua langkah di depan tempat tidur Naruto. Sekilas ia seperti melihat cakra merah yang menyelimuti tubuh Naruto, dan setelahnya cakra merah itu perlahan menghilang.

"Ukh..."

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya pelan. Ia tak kaget ketika warna hitam yang pertama kali muncul di penglihatannya. Karna hitam sudah bagaikan kehidupannya. Hitam sudah memberinya pelajaran betapa kejamnya dunia ini. Tapi segelap-gelapnya ruangan, ketika mata sudah terbiasa dengan keadaan sekitar, Naruto dapat melihat seorang wanita yang ia kenal bernama Hana memandangnya khawatir.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun?" Hana berlutut di samping kasur Naruto. Menge-cek suhu tubuh Naruto dengan menaruh telapak tangannya di dahi Naruto.

Tapi seperti biasanya ia tak peduli dengan tindakan Hana, Naruto memalingkan wajahnya ke langit-langit kamarnya. Ia merasa pusing, dan Naruto baru menyadari bahwa dia belum makan sejak tadi pagi. Di tambah lagi dengan luka baru yang ia dapatkan dari seorang shinobi yang tak bertanggung jawab. Dan ia juga yakin, bahwa shinobi tersebut menaruh racun level rendah di senjata yang melukainya. Yang membuatnya pingasan sesaat sampai ia terbangun tadi. Ia yakin pasti Kyuubi menyembuhkan lukanya. Namun penyembuhan dari Kyuubi hanya bisa menutupi luka luar secara cepat, sedangkan luka dalam membutuhkan proses yang cukup lama, di tambah lagi tubuhnya yang terbilang masih dini untuk menerima cakra Kyuubi.

"Nee-san..." Kiba menarik baju Hana ketika ia melihat Hana menyuntikkan sesuatu pada Naruto. Lalu Hana melihat adiknya.

"Ada apa?"

"Kenapa dengan Naruto?" Kiba bertanya lirih ketika ia dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah pucat Naruto yang sekarang tertidur akibat obat yang di suntikkan Hana.

"Dia kelelahan Kiba." Hana menjawab dengan senyuman. Lalu berdiri dan melihat sekitar kamar Naruto.

"Kiba, tolong kau jaga Naruto-kun. Aku akan membereskan tempat ini." Ujar Hana sambil berjalan menuju ruangan depan.

Kiba hanya mengangguk pelan menanggapi permintaan kakaknya. Kemudian ia kembali melihat Naruto yang tertidur dengan raut wajah tak nyenyak.

"Ssshh, sudah, sudah, itu hanya mimpi buruk. Kau tidak sendiri disini."

Kiba bergumam pelan di telinga Naruto. Tangan coklatnya ia gunakan untuk mengusap pelan helai pirang Naruto. Berharap usapannya bisa menenangkan Naruto. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa ia melakukan hal seperti ini. Yang pasti, ia sangat tidak suka melihat Naruto tersiksa seperti itu.

Kiba menghembuskan nafasnya lega. Setidaknya ia bisa tidur dengan nenyak. Gumamnya dalam hati begitu ia melihat wajah tenang dari Naruto. Kiba bangkit berdiri. Ia melihat sekeliling kamar Naruto. Berantakan sekali! Decaknya kagum. Ia menjalankan kakinya menuju sebuah lemari yang sedikit terbuka. Maafkan aku Naruto, mungkin aku akan sedikit lancang dengan lemarimu. Kiba bergumam dalam hati. Lalu ia membuka lemari tersebut.

Hana mengdesah lelah. Ini sudah yang kedua kalinya ia melihat Naruto terluka seperti itu. Dan Naruto tak pernah mau menunjukkannya sedikitpun. Ia tahu. Sangat tahu. Kenapa Naruto begitu acuh dan terkesan tidak peduli dengan orang lain. Pati ia tidak mau mengalami sakit yang sama. Rasa sakit ketika kau di tinggal oleh orang yang kau sayangi.

Hana melangkahkan kakinya kembali ke kamar Naruto. Ia tersenyum kecut begitu ia melihat Naruto yang tertidur sendirian di futon. Lalu ia mengedarkan penglihatannya di kamar itu. Dan ia terpaku begitu ia melihat raut wajah adiknya. Ekspresi yang begitu pilu...

Kiba membuka lemari pakaian Naruto, dan ia langsung mendesah begitu yang ia lihat hanya tumpukkan baju tak ter-urus. Ia kemudian mengambil satu-satu baju tak berdaya tersebut. Gerakan tangannya berhenti ketika tak sengaja ia menyentuh sebuah kertas licin. Dan kemudian ia menarik kertas itu. Pertama kali ia lihat kertas itu hanyalah debu tebal yang menutupi sebuah gambar di baliknya. Ini sebuah foto. Kiba bergumam yakin. Lalu ia meniup debu tersebut.

. . .

"Kiba..."

Hana menghampiri adiknya yang kini terduduk diam sambil memegang sebuah foto. Ia tak bisa melihat gambar dari foto tersebut karna pencahayaan yang minim.

"Nee-san..."

Hana menaikkan alisnya ketika ia mendengar suara adiknya yang sedikit bergetar. Ada apa dengannya? Hana bergumam khawatir. Lalu ia merendahkan dirinya sejajar dengan kiba.

"Ya..."

"Aku tak menyangka jika Naruto tersenyum akan menjadi lebih tampan." Kiba berujar pelan di barengi senyuman lirih.

"Huh?" Hana bergumam tak mengerti. Lalu ia melihat sebuah foto yang di berikan adiknya itu.

"Lihatlah... Ia tampak sangat bahagia." Kiba menunjukkan jarinya ke foto Naruto yang sedang tersenyum lebar. Di samping foto Naruto terdapat seorang laki-laki dengan luka melintang di hidungnya.

"Benar sekali." Hana menimbali dengan senyuman. Ia tertegun begitu ia melihat foto Naruto yang tersenyum bahagia. Seandainya Naruto bisa tersenyum seperti ini. Hana bergumam sedih dalam hati. Lalu ia membalikkan foto tersebut. Dan betapa ia sangat sesak ketika ia membaca untaian kata di balik foto tersebut.

_Iruka-sensei dan aku saat ulang tahun! Tak kusangka sensei akan mengajakku jalan-jalan keluar desa. Aku senang sekali! Aku harap di ulang tahun yang akan datang aku bisa mendapatkan hadiah yang paling besar!_

Hana mengusap pelan matanya yang mulai basah. Ia tidak bisa membaca kelanjutan tulisan tersebut karna tulisan tersebut sudah tak berbentuk di coret oleh seseorang. Lalu ia kembali membaca sebuah tulisan di bawah coretan tersebut.

_Sepertinya harapanku terlalu tinggi dan egois. Hadiah yang tak akan ku lupakan. Tak akan ku biarkan harapan sensei hancur. Kami-sama, engkau terlalu baik pada sensei. Ia memanggil sensei. Ku harap sensei bahagia di sana. Setidaknya ia tidak perlu lagi mengurusi monster sepertiku._

Hana tak kuasa menahan lelehan air matanya. Sebegitu sakitkah kau Naruto-kun? Mulai sekarang aku akan menjadi kakak mu. Mau tidak mau. Suka tidak suka. Mau di akui atau tidak. Aku tetap kakakmu Naruto-kun. Hana berujar keras dalam hatinya.

Hana berdiri menegakkan tubuhnya. Lalu ia memandang Kiba. Dan kemudian ia memeluknya erat.

"Nee-san..."

Kiba mengusap pelan punggung kakak perempuannya. Ia sangat tahu, pasti kakaknya sedih begitu melihat tulisan di balik foto itu. Ia juga awalnya sangat syok dan tidak percaya. Tapi matanya dengan jelas bisa melihat tulisan itu dan foto itu.

"Berjanjilah..."

Kiba menghentikan usapannya ketika Hana bergumam pelan di telinganya.

"Berjanjilah kau akan menjadi teman yang baik untuk Naruto-kun."

Kiba tersenyum menanggapi perkataan kakaknya. Kemudian ia melepas pelukan kakaknya dan berujar.

"Aku tidak akan menjadi temannya, Nee-san. Aku akan menjadi sahabat sekaligus kakak untuknya!" Kiba berujar semangat. Dan membuat Hana tersenyum senang.

'Kau tidak sendiri Naruto-kun.'

.

.

.

Hari demi hari, minggu ke minggu, bulan pun berlalu, hingga tak terasa tahunpun ikut serta. Sejak kejadian Hana dan Kiba menemukan Naruto yang terluka. Hana menjadi lebih perhatian dan lebih sering menge-cek keadaan Naruto. Walau hingga sekarang Naruto tak menanggapi Hana. Tidak hanya Hana, Kiba juga lebih sering mendekati dan menemani Naruto di kelas. Hal itu memang sempat mendapat perhatian oleh teman-teman sekelasnya, terutama ketika Kiba mengajukan dirinya untuk menjadi partner berlatih Naruto. Namun tidak hanya Kiba yang berusaha berteman dengan Naruto, Shikamaru dan Chouji juga ikut bergabung. Namun seperti hal nya dengan Hana, Naruto tak memusingkan tindakkan Kiba, Shikamaru maupun Chouji. Mereka hanyalah sebuah perantara untuknya belajar. Tidak lebih.

"Selamat untuk kelulusan kalian! Untuk tahun ini nilai tertinggi di dapatkan oleh tiga murid sekaligus! Dan ketiga murid tersebut adalah... Uchiha Sasuke, Nara Shikamaru, dan Uzumaki Naruto."

Seketika seisi kelas menjadi gaduh. Memang ketiga orang yang baru saja di sebutkan sering disebut-sebut sebagai jenius. Uchiha Sasuke, siapa yang tidak mengenal Uchiha. Klan yang terkenal dengan kejeniusan serta ketampanannya tersebut. Nara Shikamaru, kau tak akan menyangka, dibalik sikap malas klan Nara terdapat kejeniusan yang sangat tinggi di bandingkan Uchiha sekalipun. Dan, Uzumaki Naruto, kalian mungkin tidak akan menyangka, di balik diamnya dan cueknya Naruto sebenarnya ia adalah murid yang cerdas dan berbakat. Tidak hanya itu, stamina yang dimilikinya melebihi rata-rata stamnina anak- anak di usianya. Namun sikapnya yang tidak peduli dan kelewat cuek membuatnya tidak di sukai oleh beberapa murid.

"Itu tidak mungkin sensei! Mana mungkin manusia robot itu bisa mendapat nilai tertinggi!" Salah seorang anak laki-laki berteriak tidak suka kepada Naruto. Namun Naruto hanya memandang datar -tak peduli terhadap anak tersebut.

"Tapi, Naruto memang pantas mendapatkan nilai tersebut. Tes tertulis mendapat nilai sempurna, tes fisikpun nilainya lebih tinggi di banding kalian. Kenapa kau bisa keberatan Hotaru?" Ebisu membenarkan letak kacamatanya. Ia menatap tidak suka kepada Hotaru.

"Ta-tapi sensei, tetap saja... Dia pasti curang! Ya, aku yakin dia pasti menggunakan kecurangan! Mana mungkin monster seperti dia-"

"Cukup Hotaru!"

Suasana tegang memenuhi ruangan tersebut. Terlebih ketika Hotaru menyebutkan kata monster sambil menunjuk Naruto.

Ebisu tentu tidak bisa tinggal diam ketika murid kesayangan temannya di katai monster. Anak itu tidak tahu apa-apa! Ebisu menggeram dalam hati.

Kiba memandang pilu kearah Naruto. Ia tidak bisa melihat ekspresi Naruto, karna poni pirangnya menutupi setengah wajahnya.

"Heh, mau kubuktikan bahwa aku pantas mendapat nilai itu." Naruto berujar rendah. Yang membuat seisi kelas langsung tercengang.

Naruto berbicara! Pikir mereka semua. Pasalnya, ketika Naruto mulai berbicara, maka semua yang ia katakan akan benar-benar terjadi dan itu pasti! Memang Naruto di kenal sebagai anak yang kelewat kalem. Bahkan ada yang mengira ia bisu. Namun Naruto pernah menjawab pertanyaan seorang guru, yang membuat seisi kelas menghela napas lega. Setidaknya ia masih bisa bicara.

"A-apa?! Kau menantangku monster?!"

**Syut!**

**Tak!**

"Jaga mulutmu itu. Aku bisa saja membunuhmu sekarang juga." Naruto berujar rendah di barengi aura mematikan yang ia pancarkan. Membuat beberapa anak bergetar takut akibat pancaran aura yang Naruto keluarkan.

Sedangkan Hotaru, ia bergetar hebat akibat syok yang ia alami. Wajahnya pucat, keringat membasahi wajahnya. Matanya melirik ngeri kearah kunai yang baru saja melesat cepat kesamping kepalanya. Tubuhnya melemas ketika ia dapati Naruto yang berjalan pelan kearahnya.

Naruto berjalan pelan kearah Hotaru. Poni pirangnya menutupi setengah wajahnya. Ia perlahan mengangkat tangannya kearah Hotaru. Membuat jantung beberapa murid dan Ebisu berdetak dua kali lebih cepat. Tangan itu makin dekat dengan kepala Hotaru. Hotaru menutup matanya takut, bersiap dengan kemungkinan besar ia akan di cekik atau di pukul. Namun kemungkinan itu tak ia dapati. Ia membuka kecil matanya, dan ia langsung dapat melihat lengan panjang Naruto yang terulur memegang kunai di samping kepalanya dan langsung mencabut kunai yang sempat Naruto lempar keaarahnya. Lalu Naruto berjalan kembali ketempatnya.

"Aaa... Ba-baiklah untuk hari ini cukup. Kalian boleh pulang dan istirahat. Besok akan di umumkan pembagian kelompok genin." Ebisu berujar gugup akibat syok sesaat. Ia mencoba menetralkan kembali suasana yang sempat panas tersebut.

"Hotaru! Ikut aku sekarang!" Ebisu meneriaki Hotaru yang hendak pulang. Ia melihat wajah pucat dan syok di wajah anak itu.

"Ini akan merepotkan." Gumam Ebisu sambil berjalan menuju ruangannya.

. . .

Kakashi memandang datar kertas di genggamannya. Menyembunyikan rasa syok sesaat yang sempat menyerangnya. Lalu ia kembali mengangkat wajahnya menghadap Hokage ke tiga.

"Mulai besok, kau akan menjadi pembimbing team tujuh."

"Ha'i."

"Ini, calon-calon muridmu." Hiruzen memberikan tiga lembar kertas yang berisikan biodata kepada Kakashi.

"Hmm, Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura..." Kakashi bergumam sambil membaca selembar demi selembar kertas biodata tersebut. Gerakan tangannya terhenti ketika ia melihat sebuah foto seorang anak yang tanpa eksprei sedikitpun.

"Uzumaki Naruto? Ku dengar ia termaksud murid yang mendapat nilai tinggi dan cerdas." Ujar Kakashi kembali menghadapkan wajahnya kearah Hokage ke tiga.

"Dan informasi yang kau dapatkan itu benar adanya. Ia termasuk sebagai lulusan genin dengan nilai tertinggi di Akademi setelah Nara Shikamaru dan Uchiha Sasuke." Hiruzen meniupkan gas rokok. Lalu ia menghela nafas berat.

"Sebenarnya aku menghawatirkan Naruto." Hiruzen bergumam lirih, yang tentunya dapat di dengar oleh Kakashi.

"Apa yang anda hawatirkan dari Naruto, Hogake-sama?" Kakashi bertanya sopan.

"Kau pasti tahu status Naruto, Kakashi?"

"Ya, hamba tahu Hokage-sama."

"Ia jinchuriki, dan selalu mendapat perilaku buruk oleh warga. Lalu kehilangan Iruka saat ulang tahunnya. Dan sejak itu ia berubah total."

Kakashi tentu tahu fakta yang baru saja di beberkan oleh Hokage ke tiga. Namun ia tak menyangka bahwa perubahan yang di maksud oleh Hokage ke tiga tersebut cukup dibilang ekstrim.

"Aku ingin kau menjaganya Kakashi. Kau adalah satu-satunya dari sekian banyak orang yang aku percaya."

"Dengan senang hati, Hokage-sama." Kakashi membungkuk hormat. Dan setelahnya ia langsung menghilang via sunsin.

Hiruzen kembali menghela nafasnya berat. Ia benar-benar pusing oleh tingkahlaku Naruto. Kalau boleh memilih, ia lebih suka tingkahnya Naruto saat ia mencoret-coret patung Hokage atau membuat keonaran di desa. Namun semua itu tinggalah kenangan. Ia benar-benar kecewa terhadap warganya yang berfikir pendek dan tidak rasional. Bisa-bisanya mereka melampiaskan kemarahan mereka terhadap bocah berusia tiga belas tahun? Sangat mengecewakan.

. . .

**"Kenapa kau ingin berteman denganku? Aku yang sudah membuat hidupmu hancur! Aku yang membunuh orang tuamu! Kenapa kau menerimaku?! Apa yang kau rencanakan bocah?!" **

Terlihat di sebuah ruangan yang minim cahaya dengan genangan air yang mencapai mata kaki dan sebuah jeruji besi yang mengurung seekor rubah raksasa dengan sembilan ekor yang kini sedang meraung keras.

Sedangkan tepat di depan penjara tersebut, nampak sorang anak berusia sepuluh tahun memandang rubah tersebut kosong.

"Kenapa ya? Aku tidak tahu..." Jawab anak itu tetap pada pandangan kosongnya.

Anak itu, berjalan pelan menuju penjara besar yang mengurung Kyuubi. Lalu ia menyentuh besi dingin yang memisahkan dirinya dengan Kyuubi.

Kyuubi menggeram kesal dengan tingkah laku anak di depannya. Otaknya tidak bisa menangkap maksud kedatangan anak tersbut. Terlebih lagi tiba-tiba saja anak itu muncul dengan pandangan kosong seakan tak memiliki jiwa dan berkata ia ingin menjadikan dirinya teman.

Teman?

Monster sepertinya berteman dengan masuia?

Tidak mungkin!

**"Apa rencanamu bocah?!"** Kyuubi sekali lagi meraung keras. Ia masih tidak bisa percaya dengan manusia. Terutama dengan anak di depannya.

"Tidak tahu..." Naruto mejawab enteng pertanyaan Kyuubi. Ia kembali berjalan menuju dalam penjara tersebut.

**"Apa yang kau lakukan bocah?!"** Kyuubi memandang horor kearah Naruto. Ia terkejut dengan apa yang Naruto lakukan. Sungguh anak yang berani, batin Kyuubi.

"Kau..." Naruto berhenti tepat di depan Kyuubi. Kini tidak ada lagi yang memisahkan dirinya dengan Kyuubi. Ia memandang Kyuubi.

"Berada di dalam tubuhku. Tidak salah kalau aku mau menerima dirimu. Karna kau adalah sebagian dari diriku." Naruto berucap sambil memandang Kyuubi kosong.

Kyuubi terkekeh mendengar perkataan Naruto di depannya. Lalu ia menundukkan kepalanya sejajar tubuh Naruto.

**"Bocah menarik! Apa kau tidak takut terhadapku? Aku adalah monster! Siluman! Aku bisa saja membunuhmu sekarang jika aku mau!" **Kyuubi sekali lagi meraung keras. Mencoba membuat ekspresi Naruto terkejut atau takut. Namun hasilnya sia-sia.

"Kalau begitu kau juga akan mati." Jawab Naruto cepat dengan tenang. Kemudian ia menepuk pelan kepala Kyuubi.

"Sudahku bilang, dirimu adalah diriku. Jika aku mati, maka kau akan mati. Simpel kan?" Ucap Naruto masih dengan ekspresi datar dan kosongnya.

"Lagi pula aku tidak takut mati. Aku sudah menghadapi kematian ribuan kali setiap hari. Percuma saja kau menggertakku dengan membunuh."

Kyuubi menyeringai mendengar perkataan Naruto. Ia tahu persis apa yang Naruto alami. Sebab ia sudah berada di tubuh Naruto sejak anak itu lahir.

**"Apa kau tidak takut jika kegelapan hatimu akan menyerangmu? Aku ini adalah Kitsune! Kyuubi! Siluman rubah yang paling kuat diantara siluman lainnya!" **Kyuubi kembali mencoba membuat hati Naruto goyah. Namun yang ia dapatkan hanyalah seringai Naruto.

"Kegelapan? Sejak kapan hidupku ini bersinar penuh cahaya Kyuubi-san! Aku yakin kau pasti tahu semua yang aku alami! Karna kau adalah aku! Jadi jangan berbicara seolah hidupku ini bersinar penuh gemerlap cahaya! Itu memuakkan!" Naruto tersenyum getir mengingat kisah hidupnya yang kelam.

"Lagi pula kenapa aku harus takut dengan kegelapan diriku sendiri? Aku hidup dalam hitamnya dunia. Pahitnya dunia. Dengan itu semua aku sudah merasakan yang namanya gelapnya dunia. Jadi kenapa aku harus takut dengan kegelapan yang setiap harinya selalu menyertaiku bagaikan teman? Kenapa?" Naruto kini memandang Kyuubi kosong. Ia merasakan sesak di dadanya. Ia kesal. Ia sedih. Ia marah. Tapi ia tak bisa menyalurkan isi hatinya.

"Jika gemerlap cahaya tak pernah menyapaku, dan kegelapan yang selalu di sampingku, kenapa aku harus menghindar dan menolak itu? Lebih baik berteman dengannya dari pada membuang jauh atau menghindarinya. Pada akhirnya manusia akan di gelapkan oleh nafsu dan tipu daya dunia ini." Naruto kembali berucap sambil mengelus bulu lembut Kyuubi.

Kyuubi terpana akan ucapan bocah sepuluh tahun di depannya. Ia tidak menyangkan akan menemui manusia seperti ini. Berteman dengan kegelapan. Manusia yang unik!

**"Kau manusia yang menarik! Aku belum pernah bertemu dengan manusia sepertimu." **Kyuubi menyeringai kearah Naruto. Lalu ia menangkat tangan kanannya yang terkepal kearah Naruto.

**"Ku terima tawaranmu sebagai teman!" **Ucap Kyuubi masih dengan seringainya.

Naruto tersenyum kecil melihat kepalan tangan Kyuubi di depannya. Lalu dengan perlahan ia ikut mengepalkan tangan kanannya dan mengangkat tangannya lalu ia mengadukan kepalan tangannya dengan Kyuubi.

.

.

.

Naruto membuka matanya pelan. Indra pendengarnya mendengar suara alarm jam. Dengan cepat ia mematikan alrm jam di samping tempat tidurnya. Tubuhnya menggeliat merilekskan otot-ototnya yang sempat kaku karna tidur. Lalu ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi.

**"Heh, gaki, hari ini hari pertamamu berlatih bukan?" **Tiba-tiba saja Kyuubi berbicara melalui pikirannya.

"Bukan berlatih, tapi tes." Ucap Naruto datar seperti biasa. Ia mematikan keran dan menyambar handuk yang menggantung tak jauh dari pintu. Lalu ia mengeringkan tubuhnya dan setelahnya ia memakain jubah mandi.

Hari ini Naruto akan berkumpul di _training ground_. Kemarin ia baru saja di beri tahu bahwa ia akan menjadi salah satu team 7 bersama Sakura dan Sasuke. Dengan pembimbing Hatake Kakashi. Dan hari ini team-nya akan di beri tes kelayakan menjadi genin.

**"Bukankah ada larangan makan sebelum tes?"** Kyuubi kembali bertanya kepada Naruto yang kini sedang menyeduh ramen instan.

"Hmm? Tidak dilarang untuk makan ramen kan? Lagi pula dia bukan siapa-siapa ku. Hanya perantara untuk belajar menjadi kuat." Naruto mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli. Memang jika sudah berbicara dengan Kyuubi sifatnya akan sedikit melunak. Tidak dingin dan keras seperi biasanya. Toh, ia sudah menganggap Kyuubi bagaikan dirinya sendiri. Jadi ia tak perlu khawatir. Kyuubi hanya menggelengkan kepalanya maklum.

**"Terserah kau saja lah, gaki."** Kyuubi berucap ringan. Yang tentunya tidak Naruto tanggapi.

Naruto mengangkat mangkuk yang berisi ramen. Dan menaruhnya di meja makan. Ia sedikit memikirkan mimpinya semalam. Dimana pertamakalinya ia bertemu Kyuubi. Lalu memintanya sebagai teman. Sudahlah. Naruto bergumam tak peduli. Lalu ia mulai memakan ramen tersebut.

. . .

"Yo! Maaf sensei telat..." Kakashi menghentikan kalimatnya ketika yang ia dapati hanya tatapan tak peduli Sasuke dan Naruto lalu Sakura yang terus tersenyum girang di tengah-tengah Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Oh, sensei. Sejak kapan sensei datang?" Sakura bertanya dengan senyuman. Yang justru membuat Kakashi _sweatdrop_.

"Baiklah, karna kalian sudah berkumpul. Aku akan menjelaskan sistem kerja tes yang akan aku berikan pada kalian." Kakashi berjalan menuju potongan kayu yang tertancap tanah. Lalu ia menaru jam weker di atas batang kayu tersebut.

"Lihat jam ini? Begitu jam ini berbunyi berarti waktu tes kalian habis. Tes nya sederhana. Buat tes ini selesai secepat mungkin dengan cara membunyikan alrm pada jam ini." Kakashi berucap sambil mengeluarkan buku kecil berwarna _orange_.

"Jadi, tes ini akan selesai ketika salah satu dari kami berhasil membuat alrm di jam itu berbunyi?" Sasuke menyimpulkan perkataan Kakashi dengan tenang.

"Tepat sekali! Tes yang mudah bukan?" Kakashi berujar dengan senyuman tersembunyi di balik maskernya.

"Baiklah, kalian boleh melakukan berbagai cara untuk menyalakan alrm itu. Karna aku yang akan menjaga jam tersebut. Anggaplah aku ini sebagai musuh yang wajib di bunuh, dengan itu kalian akan mengeluarkan semua kemampuan yang kalian miliki."

"Tapi sensei, bukankah itu berbahaya?" Sakura bertanya tidak yakin dengan apa yang Kakashi ucapkan.

"Hmm? Berbahaya? Tidak juga. Karna aku ini jonin." Kakashi berucap ringan sambil membaca bukunya.

"Apa masih ada pertanyaan?"

Tidak ada jawaban untuk pertanyaan yang di lontarkan Kakashi. Menandakan bahwa ketiga muridnya sudah siap untuk tes yang ia berikan.

"Kalau begitu, tes ini dimulai!"

Dan dalam sekali hentakan kaki, ketiga genin tersebut melesat pergi menjauhi Kakashi.

'Gerakan bagus. Bersembunyi, setelah itu mengamati lawan lalu menyerangnya.' Kakashi bergumam dalam hati sambil melirik tiga titik yang menjadi tempat persembunyian Naruto, Sasuke dan Sakura.

'Tekanan cakra yang lumayan rendah. Bagus, sepertinya mereka sudah mengerti sampai sejauh ini.' Kakashi kembali bergumam mengamati bagaimana ketiga genin tersebut mencoba menekankan titik cakranya.

**Syut!**

**Tang!**

Kakashi menangkis kunai yang tiba-tiba saja melesat kearahnya. Matanya langsung terbelalak ketika ia dapati sebuah kertas yang kini terbakar.

'Celaka!'

_Blaaaarrrr!_

Ledakan berskala kecil terjadi. Belum sempat Kakashi menginjakkan kakinya karna melompat menghindari ledakan. Indera pendengarnya mendengar seseorang menyerukan nama jutsu.

"Katon : Goukakyu no jutsu!"

"Doton : Doryuheki!"

Kakashi dengan cepat membuat dinding tanah begitu ia lihat semburan api yang berjalan kearahnya.

"Ck!" Sasuke menggeram kesal ketika jutsunya dapat di halau oleh Kakashi.

"Usaha yang bagus. Tapi itu belum cukup."

"A-ap-?!" Belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sasuke terkejut begitu ia melihat Kakashi sudah ada di belakangnya dan langsung menendang Sasuke yang sedang lengah.

Sedangkan Naruto yang sejak tadi mengamati mulai mengeluarkan kunainya. Lalu ia aliri sedikit cakra di kunai tersebut. Membuat kunai tersebut bercahaya kebiruan.

'Buat dia jauh dari jam tersebut.' Naruto membatin. Kemudian ia langsung melemparkan kunai yang tadi ia pegang.

"Gerakan yang sama tak akan mempan."

Naruto membulatkan matanya ketika ia lihat Kakashi yang kini berdiri di sampingnya. Namun keterkejutannya langsung berubah menjadi seringai ala psicopat.

"Kau! Tamat!" Naruto bergumam seram sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya kearah Kakashi. Lalu ia menyerukan sebuah jutsu yang baru-baru ini ia pelajari.

"Futon : kamikaze!" Badai besar tak terkendali langsung menyerbu Kakashi. Namun bukan kepuasan yang Naruto dapat ketika badai tersebut dapat mencabik-cabik tubuh Kakashi, melainkan kekesalan karna sensei-nya berubah menjadi segumpal asap.

'Sudah kuduga.'

**"Gaki! Jangan langsung menggunakan jurus angin! Kau belum bisa mengendalikannya! Lagi pula jutsu itu akan langsung menguras habis cakramu!" **Kyuubi memperingati Naruto yang tanpa aba-aba langsung mengeluarkan jutsu angin yang beberapa minggu ini baru ia pelajari. Tapi nampaknya Naruto tak mempedulikan peringatan Kyuubi. Ia langsung melesat pergi dari tempat tersebut.

. . .

'Elemen angin! Tak kusangka ternyata Naruto bisa menggunakan jurus angin.' Kakashi bergumam kagum ketika bunsinnya menghilang dan langsung mengirim ingatannya saat bertarung dengan Naruto.

Kakashi masih berdiri di dekat jam weker yang kini menjadi target. Ia mengamati sosok Sasuke yang kini berdiri tangguh di hadapannya.

"Mau mencoba taijutsu, Sasuke?" Kakashi bertanya santai masih dengan membaca buku _orange_-nya.

"Kita tidak akan tahu kalau belum di coba!" Sasuke membalasnya dengan cepat, dan langsung berlari kearah Kakashi untuk mengadu taijutsunya.

. . .

"Apa kau hanya akan diam disitu, Sakura?" Kakashi berucap tepat di belakang gadis musim semi yang kini memandangnya terkejut.

"Seorang ninja tidak boleh terlalu lama dalam rencananya. Mereka harus cepat dan tepat dalam memutuskan sesuatu. Tidak hanya berdiam diri seperti ini!" Kakashi kembali berucap sambil merapalkan kunci jutsu.

Sedangkan Sakura, ia terkejut mendapati sensei-nya yang kini perlahan menghilang bagai tertiup angin.

"A-apa ini?!"

. . .

Naruto melesat cepat mendekati Sasuke yang kini masih beradu dengan taijutsu. Dengan cepat ia merapalkan kunci jutsu lalu menyerukan sebuah jutsu dengan lantang.

"Futon : kamikaze!" Badai besar sekali lagi menerjang Kakashi yang asik beradu taijutsu dengan Sasuke. Membuat kedua orang tersebut berhenti seketika saat badai tersebut belangsung.

Badai yang lumayan kencang itu mampu membuat benda-benda kecil berterbangan. Seperti jam weker yang menjadi target ketiga genin tersebut, yang kini melayang tinggi diantara Kakashi, Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Hup."

Dengan cepat Sakura mengambil jam weker yang masih melayang tersebut. Lalu ia menekan tombol merah yang membuat alrm di jam tersebut berbunyi nyaring.

"Hebat! Kalian dapat menyalakan alrm tersebut! Ku ucapkan selamat untuk kalian." Kakashi berujar senang sambil menepuk kedua tangannya.

"Sakura, bukankah kau terkena genjutsu?" Kakashi bertanya kearah Sakura yang kini memegang jam di depannya.

"Memang. Tapi itu hanya bunsin." Jawab Sakura ringan. Lalu ia kembali meletakkan jam tersebut di batang pohon.

"Kurasa tes-nya cukup. Kunci keberhasilan sebuah team adalah kerja sama. Tanpa kerja sama yang baik, mau sekuat apapun orang di dalam team tersebut, maka mereka bahkan dapat dikalahkan dengan mudah oleh satu orang." Kakashi memasukkan buku _orange_-nya kedalam saku belakang. Lalu ia mengamati ketiga muridnya yang kini sudah di hadapannya.

Sebenarnya, apa yang baru saja terjadi hanyalah sebuah kebetulan. Benar-benar _kebetulan_. Naruto memang tak pernah punya niatan untuk kerja sama dengan team-nya. Yang ia lakukan hanya memanfaatkan keadaan dan situasi. Begitu pula dengan Sasuke. Ia bahkan tak pernah berfikir untuk membantu Sasuke yang sedang adu taijutsu dengan Kakashi, yang ia fikirkan saat itu adalah mengalahkan Kakashi, karna dengan begitu ia akan tahu sejauh mana potensinya sebagai ninja. Dan soal Sakura yang menangkap jam itu, ia bahkan tidak tahu sama sekali. Jadi ini benar-benar kebetulan kan?

Lalu Kakashi kembali berbicara. "Seseorang pernah berkata, bahwa orang yang melanggar hukum dan perintah ia adalah sampah. Tapi, orang yang meninggalkan temannya, dia lebih rendah dari sampah." Naruto menyipitkan matanya ketika Kakashi selesai dengan kalimatnya. Ia mengepalkan tangannya kuat. Ekspresinya lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Hal itu tentu tidak luput dari perhatian Kakashi.

"Team tujuh. Mulai besok kalian akan melakukan latihan intensif dariku. Ingat pesanku tadi. Kalian boleh pulang sekarang."

"Arigatou sensei." Sakura mengucapkan salam sebelum ia benar-benar pergi. Ia membungkukkan tubuhnya sembilan puluh derajat, di ikuti Naruto -yang dengan terpaksa- dan Sasuke. Dan setelahnya mereka meninggalkan _training ground._

'Ku harap kau mengerti pesanku. Naruto.' Kakashi membatin. Ia sangat mengerti apa yang Naruto rasakan dan ia tak ingin membuat muridnya terus-terusan terpuruk seperti itu. Akhirnya ia memutuskan pergi menuju kantor Hokage untuk melaporkan hasil tes tersebut.

. . .

'Orang yang meninggalkan temannya lebih rendah dari sampah.'

Naruto menggertakkan giginya. Ia kesal. Entah kenapa kalimat yang di lontarkan Kakashi terus saja terbayang di kepalanya.

'Tau apa dia tentang arti ikatan?! Ikatan itu hanya akan membuatmu lemah! Lagi pula mereka itu bukan siapa-siapa! Mereka cuman ku manfaatkan untuk terus menjadi kuat!' Naruto berteriak kesal dalam hatinya. Namun ia tak menunjukkan ekspresi di wajahnya.

Kyuubi yang mendengar teriakan kesal Naruto hanya tersenyum miris. Ia kini merasa bersalah dengan perubahan mental Naruto. Seandainya saja waktu bisa ia putar. Ia tak ingin atau pun berharap, bahwa ia adalah monster maupun siluman. Namun harapan tinggallah harapan.

"Yo, Naruto! Sudah pulang?"

Naruto dikejutkan oleh suara melengking dari Kiba. Namun keterkejutannya ia tutupi dengan sempurna. Ia tak menanggapi pertanyaan bodoh dari Kiba. Ia hanya berjalan santai melewati Kiba dan Hana yang sedang duduk bermain kartu di ruangan tamu apartemennya.

"Bhuu... Naruto setidaknya jawablah pertanyaanku, jangan lewat gitu aja dong." Kiba mendengus sebal dengan tingkah Naruto. Sedangkan Hana hanya tertawa pelan dengan tingkah Kiba dan Naruto.

Naruto hanya melirik sekilas Kiba yang sedang kesal. Lalu ia membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi Kiba, melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju kamar.

"Kadang aku heran kenapa manusia dingin dan keras seperti dia banyak yang menyukainya." Kiba mengangkat bahunya. Ia benar-benar heran dengan selera perempuan-perempuan yang selalu mengagumi Naruto maupun Sasuke. Padahal mereka tidak pernah membalas maupun menyapa mereka. Tapi kenapa mereka terus saja mengagumi manusia es seperti itu? Kiba membatin heran.

"Itu karna laki-laki seperti mereka sangatlah menarik! Dan laki-laki dengan sikap _cool_ dan dingin itu merupakan tantangan untuk kaum wanita." Hana membalasa pertanyaan Kiba semangat. Yang justru membuat Kiba menghela napas dengan jawaban yang sering ia dengar dari setiap wanita yang pernah ia tanya.

"Dasar perempuan." Keluhnya. Lalu ia kembali duduk di depan kakaknya.

Ada jeda yang cukup lama diantara Kiba dan Hana. Berdiam diri dengan prikiran masing-masing. Lalu Kiba menolehkan kepalanya kearah pintu kamar Naruto.

"Kira-kira apa yang Naruto rasakan saat ini ya?" Kiba bergumam pelan sambil melihat pintu kamar Naruto. Hana menaikkan alisnya atas gumaman Kiba.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Hana bertanya penasaran.

"Entahlah, mungkin ini hanya perasaanku saja. Hanya saja ekspresinya tadi sedikit berbeda." Kiba kembali bergumam, masih dengan matanya yang tertuju pada pintu kamar Naruto.

"Berbeda?" Hana membeo tak mengerti dengan ucapan Kiba.

Kiba hanya menganggukan kepalanya. Berteman dengan Naruto -yang entah diakui atau tidak oleh Naruto- salama tiga tahun sudah lebih dari cukup untuk mengetahui berbagai macam ekspresi minim yang Naruto keluarkan. Dan ekspresi yang ia lihat persis seperti dua hari yang lalu. Ketika seorang anak di kelasnya meragukan hasil yang Naruto peroleh.

"Aaahh, aku mau lihat keadaannya. Mungkin ia sekarang sedang kesal." Kiba merentangkan tangannya tinggi-tinggi. Lalu ia berdiri.

_Prang!_

Langkah Kiba tertahan begitu terdengar suara benda pecah dari kamar Naruto. Hana langsung berlari begitu suara pecahan itu terdengar.

"Naruto?!"

. . .

Naruto melewati Kiba dan Hana tak peduli. Lalu ia melirik bosan kearah Kiba yang kesal karnanya. Namun sekali lagi ia tak peduli dan tetap berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Kau kejam sekali master."

Naruto menyipitkan matanya waspada ketika tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara seseorang di sekitarnya.

"Siapa?" Naruto bertanya dengan tenang, namun penuh hawa intimidasi yang kuat.

"Whooaa, tanang master, aku ada disini. Berbaliklah."

Naruto mengikuti kata suara tersebut. Lalu ia membalikkan tubuhnya. Dan ekspresinya langsung terkejut -walau cuma sesaat- begitu ia melihat pantulan dirinya di depan kaca.

"Terkejut, heh?"

Naruto memandang datar sosok di pantulan kaca tersebut. Sosok dirinya dengan iris mata berwarna hitam serta rambut pirang gelap yang agak panjang. Warna kulitnya putih agak pucat. Berbeda dengan dirinya yang berekspresi datar -tidak peduli. Sosok dirinya di pantulan cermin itu selalu menyeringai kearahnya.

"Ayolah master, setidaknya katakan sesuatu terhadapku. Seperti, siapa kau? Atau, mau apa kau?" Sosok itu terus saja menyeringai kearah Naruto yang masih tak bergeming sedikitpun. Lalu dengan santai Naruto melipat tangannya di depan dada sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Tidak perlu tahu siapa dirimu. Itu tidak penting." Naruto berucap pelan masih dengan memejamkan matanya. Tak mempedulikan ekspresi kesal yang saat ini di tunjukkan sosok lain dirinya di pantulan kaca.

"Kau sungguh kejam master." Sosok itu kembali berbicara. Namun kini ekspresinya tak dapat di lihat. Sebab rambut pirang gelapnya menutupi setengah wajahnya.

Naruto membuka matanya pelan di ikuti tangannya yang berpindah kedalam saku celananya. Tatapannya masih datar -tak peduli dengan kalimat yang di lontarkan sosok lain dirinya.

"Kalau begitu, pergilah." Naruto berucap sambil membalikkan tubuhnya. Ia hendak berjalan kembali, namun langkahnya terhenti ketika ia mendengar sosok lain dirinya kembali berbicara.

"Master. Kau satu-satunya manusia yang mengakui kami. Mengakui eksistensi kami. Mengakui bahwa kegelapan itu ada. Dan, kau satu-satunya manusia yang berfikir bahwa kami tidaklah seburuk yang mereka katakan. Oleh sebab itu aku mengakuimu sebagai masterku. Kau, ingin menjadi kuat agar bisa bertahan hidup. Tapi, kuat hanya untuk bertahan hidup saja tidaklah cukup. Kau harus memiliki tujuan lain -"

"Lalu apa yang harus aku tuju?" Naruto berucap pelan. Ia mengepalkan tangannya kuat.

"Apa yang harus aku tuju?" Naruto kembali berucap. Masih dalam posisi membelakangi sosok lain dirinya.

Sedangkan sosok lain Naruto, ia sedikit terkejut dengan respon masternya. Lalu ia menujukkan senyuman. Bukan lagi seringai.

"Ingatlah dirimu yang dulu master. Dengan itu kau akan menemukan tujuan hidupmu lagi."

Naruto membulatkan matanya. Tubuhnya kini berkeringat. Namun hal itu tidak bertahan lama ketika tubuhnya kini bergetar menahan tawa.

"Ingat diriku yang dulu?" Naruto menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang. Ekspresinya kini menyeringai bagaikan _psicopat_. Lalu ia tertawa pelan. Dan membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap sosok lain dirinya.

"Diriku yang dulu itu siapa? Aku adalah aku. Lagi pula aku tidak pernah ingat diriku yang dulu. Yang aku ingat hanyalah diriku yang selalu sendiri disini dengan kegelapan! Diriku yang selalu dianggap rendah! Diriku yang tidak pernah diakui! Diriku yang setiap harinya berteman dengan kematian! Lalu apa lagi yang harus aku ingat?! Apa?!"

Naruto terengah-engah menahan emosinya. Ia kesal. Tapi ia tidak bisa berteriak. Ia tidak mau menarik perhatian Kiba dan Hana yang berada di depan kamarnya. Ia menutup wajahnya dengan tangan kirinya.

"Naruto."

Lagi-lagi Naruto membulatkan matanya terkejut. Gerakannya sempat terhenti untuk beberapa detik. Suara itu. Ia pernah mendengarnya. Suara berat namun lembut. Suara yang begitu ia hormati.

"Lihatlah aku."

Suara itu terdengar memohon di telinga Naruto. Dengan perlahan ia memberanikan diri untuk melihat ke sumber suara itu.

"Siapa... Kau?"

Naruto bergetar begitu ia melihat sosok didepannya. Bukan lagi sosok lain dirinya. Malainkan sosok laki-laki dewasa dengan rambut coklat yang di ikat serta terlihat bekas luka horizontal di hidungnya.

"Siapa kau?"

Naruto bahkan tak dapat mempercayai pendengarannya. Suaranya begitu bergetar. Ia tak tahu kenapa tubuhnya kini bergetar. Ia tak mengerti dengan matanya yang tiba-tiba saja mengalirkan air.

"Ini aku, Naruto. Iruka-sensei."

Sosok itu berkata sambil tersenyum damai. Ia merentangkan tangannya seolah akan memeluk Naruto.

Tiba-tiba saja otak Naruto memutar kembali mimpi seorang anak yang sedang berbincang dengan seorang laki-laki dewasa yang sangat mirip dengan sosok di hadapannya. Naruto semakin membulatkan matanya ketika dengan jelas ia dapat melihat bahwa anak kecil yang ada di mimpinya adalah dirinya.

"Bohong! Itu tidak mungkin!"

Naruto menyiapkan kunainya di tangan kanannya. Ia mengalirkan cakra-nya ke kunai tersebut. Memberikan efek tajam pada kunai tersebut.

"Benar Naruto. Kau tidak boleh melupakan dirimu yang dulu maupun cita-citamu. Ingatlah dirimu yang dulu. Janganlah kau melarikan diri dari masa lalu." Sosok Iruka dalam cermin itu masih terus tersenyum damai seolah ia tak mempedulikan kunai yang sudah siap Naruto lemparkan.

"Tidak! Aku tidak pernah punya masa lalu yang seperti itu!" Naruto semakin erat memegang kunai di tangannya.

"Kau harus mengakuinya Naruto." Iruka kembali berbicara masih dengan senyuman damai di wajahnya.

"Kau! Tidak tahu apa-apa tentang aku!"

**Syut!**

**Prang!**

_Seeet!_

Naruto berlutut lemas. Nafasnya memburu. Wajahnya basah akibat keringat yang berlomba-lomba mengalir dengan darah yang mengalir akibat luka gores yang di timbulkan oleh serpihan kaca. Ia menunduk memandangi separuh wajahnya yang terpantul dalam serpihan kaca yang bertaburan di lantai yang mulai basah akibat tetesan keringatnya. Dengan kasar ia menjambak rambut pirangnya. Sekilas ia mendengar suara pintu yang di buka secara kasar serta teriakan seseorang yang memanggil namanya. Namun suara itu lama-lama menjadi samar dan tergantikan dengan kehampaan.

_"Manusia itu takkan pernah bisa menang dari rasa kesepian. Karna itu, sensei akan datang disaat kau sedang kesepian!"_

'Siapa yang berbicara?' Naruto bertanya dalam hati ketika tiba-tiba saja ia mendengar suara seseorang didalam kepalanya. Pandangannya masih mengarah pada pantulan dirinya di serpihan cermin, namun tak fokus. Ia bahkan tidak bisa mendengar suara Hana maupun Kiba yang terlihat panik di sampingnya.

_"Naruto bukanlah monster! Dia adalah shinobi Konoha! Sampai kapanpun, ia sudah ku anggap sebagai adik!"_

Suara-suara itu terus terdengar, bahkan kini suara itu berdengung dalam kepalanya. Membuat kepalanya semakin sakit dan cengkraman di kepalanya semakin kuat.

Hana memandang sedih dan panik. Ia bahkan menangis melihat Naruto yang tersiksa seperti itu. Kepanikannya membuatnya tidak bisa berfikir jernih.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Hana berucap pasrah ketika ia tidak bisa menenangkan Naruto yang terus bergetar. Ia tidak mengerti. Semua yang ia ucapkan atau katakan seakan itu semua tidak bisa di dengar oleh Naruto.

"Nee-san..." Kiba bergumam lirih melihat kakaknya pasrah. Ia juga tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang hanya berdoa.

"Sen-sei." Suara tercekat serta nafas memburu Naruto mengambil alih perhatian Kiba dan Hana. Namun setelahnya kesunyian yang menyelimuti.

Naruto jatuh pingsan. Tubuhnya kini dalam pelukan Hana yang masih menangis. Ia merasa gagal sebagai kakak. Ia bahkan tidak pernah tahu apapun yang Naruto rasakan ataupun dipikrkan.

. . .

"...ruto, Naruto."

"Hn?"

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya dua kali. Pandangannya di penuhi oleh wajah Sakura yang memandangnya bingung.

"Kau melamun." Pernyataan atau lebih tepat pertanyaan itu menyadarkannya akan tempat dan situasi dirinya saat ini.

"Maaf."

"Ya, tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja ini pertama kalinya aku melihatmu melamun seperti itu." Sakura berujar jujur kepada Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto hanya memperhatikan setiap kata yang Sakura lontarkan.

Memang benar apa yang Sakura katakan. Ia jarang -sangat jarang melamun di saat latihan maupun dalam misi ataupun ada seseorang di dekatnya. Naruto justru di kenal sebagai anak yang cermat dan cepat tanggap dalam situasi apapun. Dan tak pernah melewatkan sedikitpun hal di sekitarnya. Namun kali ini, entah mengapa dirinya seperti di tarik ke dalam sebuah film dimana dirinya bertemu dengan sosok lain dirinya dan bertemu dengan seorang laki-laki yang mengaku sebagai Iruka-sensei. Entah memang iya pernah merasakan kejadian itu, atau itu hanya mimpinya. Ia tidak tahu.

"Sakura, Naruto, terimakasih karna sudah menemani paman hari ini." Saorang laki-laki tua datang menghampiri Naruto dan Sakura yang sedang duduk di tumpukan kayu.

"Tidak masalah paman Tazuna. Ini sudah menjadi misi kami." Sakura membalas dengan senyuman. Lalu ia dan Naruto berdiri menghampiri kakek yang masih terlihat kuat itu.

"Baiklah, hari ini sudah cukup. Jembatannya juga hampir selesai. Kalau begitu kita pulang, Tsunami pasti sudah memasak makan malam untuk kita." Tazuna berujar kepada dua remaja di depannya. Lalu ia dan dua remaja itu melangkahkan kakinya kerumah.

Ya, team tujuh saat ini sedang menjalankan misi level-C. Yaitu menjaga Tazuna dari serangan bandit selama pembangunan jembatan. Namun misi tersebut berbelok menjadi semi level-A di karenakan datangnya missing-nin Zabuza yang ingin mengincar nyawa Tazuna. Awalnya Kakashi akan membatalkan misi ini. Namun setelah ia melihat tekat murid-murid didiknya serta tanggung jawab karna sudah menerima misi, maka ia melanjutkan misi ini.

"Tadaima."

"Okaeri, tou-san." Tsunami menghampiri Tazuna yang sedang meletakkan perlengkapannya.

"Sakura-chan, Naruto-kun, kalian pasti lelah karna sudah menjaga tou-san, mandilah sudah aku siapkan air hangat untuk kalian."

"Terimakasih, Tsunami-baasan." Sakura membungkukkan tubuhnya. Lalu ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi atas. Memang sejak tadi Sakura sudah merasa gatal dan pegal di tubuhnya. Mandi dengan air hangat pasti akan membuatnya merasa baik.

"Naruto-kun? Kau tidak mau mandi?" Tsunami bertanya heran kepada Naruto yang hendak berjalan keluar rumah.

"Maaf Tsunami-baasan, aku harus berlatih." Naruto berucap datar tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya. Lalu ia kembali berjalan menuju hutan.

"Dasar anak itu! Tidak tahu sopan santun!" Tazuna menggeram kesal ke arah Naruto. Memang sejak awal ia melihat Naruto ia merasa bergetar begitu melihat mata biru kelam Naruto. Mata biru itu seakan memancarkan kematian bagi siapa saja yang berani mengusik atau berurusan dengannya.

"Sudahlah ayah, jangan seperti itu. Kau sudah tahukan kalau Naruto sebatang kara." Tsunami menenangkan Tazuna yang masih terlihat kesal. Lalu kakek itu menghela nafasnya.

"Ya. Setelah dia pulang siapkan lagi air hangat dan makanan. Biarpun aku tidak suka sikap cueknya itu, tapi itu semua karna latar belakangnya. Aku justru simpati terhadapnya. Dia itu masih kecil, tidak seharusnya bekerja keras seperti itu." Tazuna melepaskan topi yang sedari tadi menutupi kepalanya. Lalu ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi bawah.

"Aku mandi dulu, setelah itu baru makan." Ujar Tazuna sebelum ia memasuki kamar mandi.

Sedangkan Tsunami ia sendiri tersenyum melihat ayahnya. Dasar, galak-galak ternyata baik juga. "Baiklah, aku akan menunggu Naruto-kun sampai pulang." Tsunami berujar semangat. Tanpa menyadari Tazuna yang sejak tadi diam di balik tembok menangis haru ala anime karna sikapnya yang sok hero itu.

"A-aku memang hebat!" Ujarnya parau. Padahal ini gak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan sikapnya yang sok hero itu. Malah gak ada hero-nya sama sekali. Dasar, orang tua yang narsis.

. . .

"Tsunami-baasan, dimana Naruto?" Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru ruang makan. Ia tidak menemukan sosok Naruto dimanapun.

"Dia sedang berlatih, tapi tenang saja aku sudah menyisakan makan malam untuknya." Tsunami berujar menenangkan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Sakura mengangkat bahunya pasrah. Ia sudah menyerah dengan sikap keras kepala Naruto yang selalu saja berlatih jika ada waktu kosong. Akhirnya ia mendudukkan dirinya di kursi.

"Nah, sebelum kita makan, lebih baik kita berdoa dulu." Tazuna memimpin doa. Ini memang sudah menjadi kebiasaan turun menurun sejak ia kecil. Berdoa-lah ketika kita mendapat rezki. Karna dengan doa kita berarti mensyukuri nikmat yang di berika Tuhan kepada kita. Akhirnya setelah berdoa mereka malanjutkan makan malam dengan tenang.

Naruto sedang berjalan menuju hutan dekat rumah Tazuna. Sebenarnya ia hanya ingin bermeditasi, bukan berlatih. Setelah berjalan cukup lama, akhirnya ie menemukan sebuah ladang yang menimalis dengan danau kecil di tengahnya. Ia pun berjalan menuju danau tersebut dan berjalan di atas air. Setelah ia merasa ia sudah berada di tengah danau tersebut, Naruto mendudukkan dirinya menyila, pose akan bermeditasi. Lalu ia memejamkan matanya. Masuk ke alam bawah sadarnya. Awalau ini hanya meditasi biasa, tapi akan menjadi beda jika tumpuan adalah benda cair yang merupakan air. Selain untuk melatih kontrol cakra, dengan bermeditasi akan membuat dirinya bisa mengendalikan refleks dan ke pekaannya walau kesadarannya sedang berada di alam bawah sadar.

Sedetik setelah Naruto memejamkan matanya, timbul genangan air yang makin lama semakin besar sehingga genangan air itu membenruk tubuh manusia. Setelah genangan itu berbentuk manusia barulah terlihat warna kulit dan wajahnya.

"Master." Sosok yang tadinya berupa genangan air itu berbisik pelan di belakang tubuh Naruto. Ia memandang sosok masternya sedih. Ternyata perbuatannya waktu itu sudah sangat berlebihan. Ia sekarang menyesal karna ia menampilkan sosok paling berharga untuk masternya. Sosok mendiang gurunya. Saat ia tahu bahwa reaksi masternya akan se-histeris -walau tak berlebihan itu tetap saja membuatnya merasa bersalah. Akhirnya saat itu ia memutuskan untuk menyamarkan ingatan Naruto tentang kejadian waktu itu.

"Bagaimanapun, kau adalah master kami. Akan aku lakukan apapun untukmu. Aku akan mengabdi padamu. Jadi, izinkanlah untukku melindungimu dari dunia ini." Ucap sosok itu. Panggil saja ia yami Naruto.

Kini, yami Naruto meleburkan tubuhnya menjadi butiran-butiran air yang indah di pandang dengan pantulan sinar bulan yang saat ini purnama.

"Yami..." Naruto bergumam sedetik setelah yami Naruto menghilang. Lalu ia membuka matanya perlahan. Ia benar-benar tak menyangka dengan hidupnya yang benar-benar berteman baik dengan kegelapan. Ternyata kegelapan tidaklah seburuk yang ia kira. Jadi, ia tidak salah jika ia menerima dan mengakui adanya kegelapan di dunia ini. Dan malam itu ia putuskan untuk bermeditasi sepanjang malam hingga pagi. Tak mempedulikan kehadiran sosok yang saat ini sedang mengawasi dirinya.

. . .

"Hmmm, jadi begitu ya." Kakashi bergumam pelan pada dirinya sendiri.

"Ada apa sensei?" Sakura bertanya pada Kakashi katika ia mendengar gumaman ambigu dari gurunya.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Sebaiknya kau beri tahu Tsunami-san, bahwa Naruto tak akan pulang sampai pagi." Kakashi berujar pada Sakura.

"Hee? Darimana sensei tahu kalau Naruto tak akan pulang?" Sakura bertanya tak percaya pada gurunya.

"Darimana ya? Insting mungkin?" Jawab Kakashi ragu. Lalu setelahnya ia menepuk pundak kanan Sakura dan tersenyum di balik maskernya. "Sudah, yang penting kau kasih tahu saja." Katanya tak mau mempersulit keadaan.

Akhirnya Sakura hanya menyanggupi perkataan sensei-nya itu. Walau ia masih penasaran kenapa sensei-nya berkata bahwa Naruto akan pulang pagi. Tapi pada akhirnya ia memilih menuruti kata guru-nya dari pada berdebat. Hari ini sudah cukup membuatnya lelah.

Setelah kepergian Sakura, Kakashi kembali memasang wajah serius. "Yami. Apa tidak apa-apa kalau aku biarkan?" Kakashi kembali bergumam. Ia memikirkan memori bunsin-nya yang diam-diam mengawasi Naruto. Ia tak habis pikir, bahwa kegelapan seseorang itu bisa muncul dengan sosok manusia.

"Apa ini karna Kyuubi?" Kakashi lagi-lagi bergumam. Ia bimbang. Apakah ia harus waspada terhadap sosok yami Naruto atau berteman dengannya.

"Ternyata manusia itu memang naif."

Kakashi melopat mudur ketika tiba-tiba saja ia mendengar seseorang berbicara.

'Aku bahkan tidak menyadari keberadaannya.' Batin Kakashi shock dengan kehadiran yami Naruto secara mendadak.

"Tenang saja. Kau tidak perlu takut aku akan mempengaruhi master untuk menjadi jahat dan menghancurkan Konoha." Ucap yami dengan santai sambil menatap Kakashi sebal.

"Lalu apa tujuanmu sebenarnya?" Tanya Kakashi sambil melepaskan pertahanannya.

"Kau tak dengar atau tuli? Kau sudah mendengar semua tujuanku kan? Oh, jangan lupa kalau Kakashi Hatake berubah menjadi pikun mendadak." Yami membalas pertanyaan Kakashi mengejek. Kakashi hanya diam tak menanggapi ejekan yami.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau mau melakukan itu?" Kakashi merubah pola pertanyaannya.

Yami termenung sebelum ia menjawab pertanyaan kakashi. "Kalian. Tidak tahu apa itu yang di sebut monster. Monster bukanlah makhluk raksasa yang mengerikan seperti yang kalian dengar. Tapi monster adalah diri kalian sendiri ketika kalian merasa bahwa kalian adalah dewa. Menganggap apa yang kalian lakukan benar. Menganggap semua pendapat orang hanya omong kosong. Dan menganggap sebuah kejadian yang tidak mereka ketahui secara detail adalah sebuah kebenaran."

Yami menghela napas sejenak, lalu ia memandang sedih ke arah Kakashi.

"Master. Dia, manusia yang mau mengakui kami. Kami para kegelapan. Pada dasarnya kami berbuat jahat layaknya monster bukan karna keinginan kami sendiri maupun tuannya. Melainkan karna kesombongan manusia itu sendiri. Pada dasarnya kami, kegelapan hanyalah sebagian kecil dari kehidupan tuan kami. Tapi kami semakin besar karna kesombongan manusia. Oleh sebab itu, kami di sebut kegelapan. Intinya, kami adalah wadah kesombongan manusia.

Kasus master berbeda dengan kebanyakan manusia lainnya. Ia yang sejak kecil sudah mendapatkan perilaku buruk dari warga Konoha seharusnya mempunyai rasa benci dan dendam yang kuat. Dan saat itulah aku hadir sebagai wadahnya. Namun master tak pernah merasa benci. Itu karna ada seorang Iruka. Iruka sangat baik kepada master hingga ajalnya menjemput pun ia masih melindungi master. Sejak saat itu, master kehilangan dirinya. Dia yang sekarang hanya berlindung di dunianya sendiri. Dunia dimatanya adalah **yang terkuat yang bertahan hidup**. Sejak saat kejadian meninggalnya Iruka, ia menjadi lebih fokus pada kekuatannya. Bukan fokus untuk menghancurkan, tapi fokus untuk hidup. Ia menjadikan dirinya berfikir bahwa manusia di dunia ini adalah peranta untuknya hidup. Ia bahkan mengalain trauma shock yang hebat sampai otaknya melindungi master dengan menhilangkan sosok Iruka. Kau pasti tidak tahu itu kan?"

.

.

.

"Sensei, apa tidak apa-apa kalau kita berangkat duluan?" Sakura menatap ke arah Kakashi ragu.

"Yah, tidak apa-apa. Naruto bisa menyusul." Kakashi membalas pertanyaan Sakura singkat.

"Kalau kita menunggu Naruto, kita tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi selama kita menunggu." Sasuke berujar. Lalu ia kembali mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Kakashi.

"Baiklah, ayo berangkat." Dengan itu, Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke dan Tazuna melangkahkan kakinya menuju jembatan yang sebentar lagi akan jadi.

"Hati-hati di jalan!" Tsunami berteriak kepada mereka yang sedang berjalan. Lalu ia mengajak satu-satunya anak yang ia miliki.

"Ayo masuk, Inari." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum. Lalu ia menarik tangan Inari. Memaksa masuk sang anak.

"Ini saatnya." Seseorang dengan pedang panjang bergumam kepada orang di sebelahnya.

"Ku kira mereka akan menyadari keberadaan kita. Tapi ternyata tidak. Tak kusangka mereka ninja bodoh." Ujar orang di samping yang berpedang.

"Baiklah. Ini adalah misi. Kita selesaikan dengan cepat!" Seseorang dengan pedang itu kembali berbicara. Lalu mereka berdua berjalan keluar dari persembunyian mereka menuju rumah yang sejak tadi mereka incar. Tak menyadari keberadaan sesosok manusia selain mereka yang mengamati dengan pandangan tajam.

"Kaa-san!" Tsunami terlonjak kaget ketika ia mendengar Inari berteriak. Dengan cepat ia berlari menuju sumber suara.

"Inari!" Namun langkahnya berhenti di gantikan dengan gelapnya pandangan mata serta tubuhnya yang tiba-tiba saja lemas. Ia pingsan.

"Kau?! Jahat sekali! Lepas bodoh! LEPAS!" Inari terus saja berontak dari cengkraman seorang yang berpedang. Ia merasa dirinya lemah. Ia bahkan tidak bisa melindungi Kaa-sanya yang saat ini sedang berada di gendongan orang yang tadi memukul Kaa-sannya.

Masih dalam posisi yang memberontak, kaki kecil Inari dengan sengaja menendang titik vital bagi semua kaum laki-laki dengan keras.

"Aarrgh! Bocah sialan!" Jerit orang berpedang itu. Refleks tangannya melepaskan cengkraman Inari dan beralih ke titik vitalnya yang saat ini berdenyut sakit.

Inari memanfaatkan peluang ini. Dengan gesit ia mengambil sebuah balok dan melemparkannya ke arah laki-laki yang menggendong Kaa-sannya. "Terima ini laki-laki brengsek!"

**Prak!**

Namun batu itu hanya menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil di tangan laki-laki besar itu. "Kau pikir batu seperti itu akan mampu membuatku kesakitan? Jangan harap." Balas laki-laki besar itu tegas. Lalu tangan kekarnya mencengkram leher kecil Inari dan mengangkatnya tinggi.

"Misi selesai. Ayo cepat kembali." Ucap laki-laki tadi. Tak mempedulikan kaki kecil Inari yang menendang-nendang udara ke arah tubuhnya.

"Ugh, kau tidak tahu betapa sakitnya i-"

**Syut!**

"-ni." Laki-laki dengan pedang itu membelalakkan matanya kaget. Lalu matanya melirik sebuah kunai yang menancap di bawahnya -atau lebih tepatnya di kaki kirinya.

"AAARRGGH!" Laki-laki itu menjerit pilu. Matanya dengan sendirinya mengeluarkan air mata karna sakit dan perih yang sangat menjalar di kaki kirinya.

"Siapa disana?!" Laki-laki dengan tubuh besar itu berteriak ke arah semak-semak di depannya. Masih dengan tenang ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke setiap arah.

**Syut!**

**Syut!**

Dan dengan cepat, dua buah kunai kembali melesat ke sisi kanan dan kiri laki-laki bertubuh besar itu. Memberikan luka sobek yang cukup panjang di tangannya.

"Aarrgh!" Refleks. Tangannya melepaskan Inari dan Tsunami yang pingsan.

**Wush!**

Lalu, hembusan angin yang lumayan kuat berhembus di samping kanan dan kiri laki-laki bertubuh besar itu. Membawa tubuh Inari dan Tsunami ke tempat aman.

Inari yang mengira tubuhnya akan berbenturan dengan jembatan kayu memejamkan matanya, bersiap menerima rasa sakit akibat jatuh. Namun sebelum ia benar-benar jatuh ia merasakan hembusan angin yang kuat. Ia melayang. Atau lebih tepatnya di gendong seseorang.

"Naru-nii!" Jelas Inari kaget dengan Naruto yang kini sedang memeluknya. Lalu ia segera meminta di turunkan.

"Te-terimakasih." Ucapnya gugup. Lalu ia segera sadar dengan Kaa-sannya yang pingsan.

"Kaa-san!" Inari berlari pelan menuju Kaa-sannya yang kini sudah di baringkan oleh Naruto satunya. Dan dalam sekejap mata kedua Naruto itu menghilang di iringin asap kecil.

"Aaarrgh!"

Erangan sakit terdengar dari arah kedua penculik Inari. Lalu setelahnya terdengar bunyi benda jatuh. Inari mengarahkan matanya ke sosok Naruto yang kini berdiri di tengah antara si laki-laki pedang dan berbadan besar yang sekarang tergeletak pingsan.

"Kenapa?"

"Eh?"

Inari menatap Naruto yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya bingung. Tak mengerti maksud dari pertanyaan yang di lontarkan Naruto.

"Kenapa?"

**Tap.**

"Kenapa kau mau melindungi seseorang?"

Inari menatap mata biru kelam Naruto yang saat ini tepat di hadapannya. Jujur saja, ini pertama kalinya ia mendengar Naruto berbicara. Dan kalau bisa di bilang, ini adalah pertemuannya yang kedua dengan Naruto setelah kedatangan Naruto untuk pertama kali di rumahnya. Setelahnya yang ia tahu, Naruto di sibukkan dengan kesibukan misinya atau berlatih. Itu yang Inari dengar dari Kaa-sannya.

"Kenapa? Tentu saja karna dia Kaa-sanku!" Jawab Inari tegas. Matanya berkilat yakin.

Naruto menatap mata Inari intens. Entah mengapa ia pernah melihat tatapan mata yakin seperti itu. Dan jujur saja, ia agak terkejut dengan dirinya yang tiba-tiba saja bertanya seperti itu kepada Inari. Sejak kapan ia mulai tertarik dengan orang-orang di sekitarnya?

"Jangan salah sangka. Aku menolongmu karna ini misi. Dengan misi aku bisa hidup." Ujar Naruto kemudian. Dan setelahnya ia melesat pergi menyusul team-nya. Meninggalkan Inari yang memandangnya sedih.

Naruto kini berlari melompati dahan-dahan pohon. Sebenarnya ia sudah sampai di rumah Tazuna ketika team-nya akan berangkat misi.

_"Yah, tidak apa-apa. Naruto bisa menyusul."_

_"Kalau kita menunggu Naruto, kita tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi selama kita menunggu."_

Namun ketika ia hendak menghampiri team-nya, ia mendengar ucapan penuh makna dari Kakashi dan Sasuke. Dan memang benar saja sejak tadi ia merasakan keberadaan dua orang di sekitar mereka. Intinya, ucapan Kakashi dan Sasuke merupakan isarat agar Naruto tetap di tempatnya. Dan untungnya Naruto merupakan anak yang cepat tanggap dalam situasi apapun. Hingga ia akhirnya menunggu dua tikus keluar dari sarangnya.

Sesampainya ia di jembatan, keadaan sudah sangat kacau. Missing-nin Zabuza kembali menyerang team-nya. Ditemani oleh seorang ninja bertopeng yang sudah di curigai Kakashi kalau ia adalah partner Zabuza. Naruto menekan cakranya hingga ke titik terendah. Ia tidak bisa langsung terjun ke medan pertarungan. Ia harus mengamati. Ya! Ini belum saatnya ia keluar.

"Aarrgh!" Erangan tertahan Sasuke sukses mengalih perhatian Naruto. Bisa ia lihat kini Sasuke yang terkurung dalam penjara cermin es. Sedangkan Kakashi sedang di sibukkan oleh Zabuza. Dan Sakura yang menjaga Tazuna dengan khawatir. Akhirnya dengan menimbang keputusannya Naruto memilih untuk ketempat Sakura, dimana prioritas misinya adalah menjaga Tazuna.

"Sakura-san."

"Na-naruto-kun! Kau mengejutkanku tahu!" Sakura berujar sebal kepada Naruto yang mendadak muncul di sampingnya. Dan Naruto mengabaikannya.

"Tazuna-san, apakah anda baik-baik saja?" Naruto bertanya kepada Tazuna yang berada di belakang perlindungan Sakura dan dirinya.

"I-iya. Aku tidak apa-apa." Jawabnya gugup.

"Bagus. Karna misi kali ini adalah melindungi anda itu berarti harus menyingkirkan semua penghalang. Anda tidak keberatankan kalau jembatan ini jadi _sedikit_ berantakan dan _kotor_?"

"Ha?" Tazuna bergumam tak mengerti.

"Jawab saja!" Namun perkatan penuh perintah serta sorot mata syarat intimidasi membuat kakek itu menelan ludahnya gugup.

"Ya-ya. Terserah kau saja anak muda." Jawabnya kali ini dengan terpaksa.

Puas dengan jawaban yang ia inginkan, Naruto menyeringai kejam diam-diam. "Kagebunshin no jutsu." Dan dalam sekejab mata muncullah dua replika Naruto.

"Kau, pergi ketempat Kakashi-sensei."

"Ha'i." Satu bunshin melesat pergi.

"Dan kau tetap disini. Jika terjadi sesuatu panggil saja orang itu."

"Ha'i." Dan satu perintah lagi meluncur dengan mulus.

"Aku akan ketempat Sasuke." Dan setelahnya ia menghilang di iringi asap kecil yang mengelilingi tubuhnya.

Sakura tentu _sangat_ tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikir teman satu team-nya. Tadi dia datang dengan sangat mengejutkan. Lalu tak menghiraukan seruannya. Dan malah bertanya kepada Tazuna. Setelahnya Naruto membuat dua bunshin dan menyuruh bunshinnya untuk membantu Kakashi-sensei dan menjaga Tazuna. Setelahnya Naruto pergi ketempat Sasuke.

"Tolong jangan kehilangan fokus, Sakura-san." Bunshin Naruto memperingati Sakura.

"Eh? Maaf." Sakura segera sadar dari dunianya. Lalu ia juga baru menyadari bahwa dia baru saja di peringati oleh Naruto. Tidak biasanya Naruto menaruh perhatian kepada orang lain di sekitarnya. Biasanya dia akan cuek dan tidak peduli.

"Jangan salah sangka. Biarpun saya ini bunshin, tapi kami memiliki pola pikir yang berbeda dengan master. Karna pada dasarnya bunshin hanyalah replika mirip dari si pengguna jutsu, namun bunshin juga memilipi pikiran. Memang master akan cuek jika anda melamun, tapi tidak dengan saya. Saya tidak ingin di repotkan dengan kecerobohan anda, makanya saya menegur anda." Seakan bisa membaca pikiran Sakura bunshin Naruto menjelaskan kenapa ia menegur Sakura. Sukses membuat Tazuna dan Sakura sweatdrop.

. . .

Zabuza menebaskan pedangnya dengan liar kearah Kakashi. Dan dengan sigap serta pengalaman bertempur yang banyak Kakashi tentu mampu menahan semua tebasan liar Zabuza.

**Tang!**

Dan dalam satu hentakan pedang bertemu dengan kunai.

"Lumayan juga kau Kakashi." Zabuza menyeringai kearah Kakashi.

"Kau juga Zabuza." Balas Kakashi singkat.

Lalu dengan serempak keduanya menjauhi senjatanya masing-masing dan melompat mundur. Dengan serempak pula keduanya membentuk segel tangan dan meneriaki nama jutsu berbarengan.

"Water realish : Dragon attack!"

Dan dari belakang punggung masing-masing Kakashi dan Zabuza muncul sebuah naga air besar siap menerka lawan di depannya. Dalam perintah batin kedua naga besar tersebut meluncur cepat siap menabrakkan dirinya ke naga lawan.

**Bum!**

**Sraaaass.**

Itu bukanlah suara naga yang berbenturan. Bukan pula suara ledakan. Tepat sedetik sebelum kedua naga air itu bertabrakan sebuah benda jatuh tepat di titik dimana naga air itu akan bertabrakan. Menimbukan efek pecahnya jutsu tersebut kambali menjadi air biasa.

**"Heh! Sok heroik sekali kau gaki."** Kyuubi menyeringai di dalam alam bawa sadar Naruto.

"Diam kau Kyuubi-san. Aku hanya ingin misi ini cepat selesai." Balas Naruto sarkastik.

**"Seperti biasa. Dingin sekali." **Kyuubi kembali mengejek Naruto.

"Itu lebih baik kan?" Balas Naruto sambil menyeringai.

"Naruto!" Kakashi berseru kaget dengan kemunculan heboh dari murid didiknya. Sedangkan Naruto -atau bunshin Naruto menengokkan kepalanya ke belakang untuk melihat orang yang masternya sebut -itu pun dengan keterpaksaan- sebagai guru.

"Saya bukanlah master. Saya hanyalah bunshin yang di perintahkan master untuk menemani anda bertarung, Kakashi-san."

. . .

Sasuke mengatur nafasnya yang memburu. Sejak ia terkurung dalam penjara cermin es dari orang yang mengaku dengan nama Haku, yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah menangkis senbon-senbon yang terus-terusan mengincar dirinya.

"Mulai lelah, heh?" Haku bertanya mengejek ke arah Sasuke.

"Diam kau!" Sasuke berteriak kesal ke lawannya. Membuat Haku menyeringai di balik topengnya.

"Kau tidak akan bisa lolos." Haku berseru sambil memperbanyak replika dirinya di masing-masing cermin. "Tak akan ku biarkan kau menghalangi keinginan Zabuza-sama."

Sasuke manhan nafasnya ketika semua replika Haku dalam cermin mulai mengangkat senbonnya tinggi. "Orang yang akan menghalangi keinginan Zabuza-sama harus mati!"

"Begitu juga denganmu!"

**Prang!**

"Naruto!"

"Nani?!"

"Kupikir sekuat apa cermin es itu. Ternyata seperti kaca mainan."

"Beraninya kau bocah!" Haku meraung kesal dengan bocah pirang yang mendadak muncul di hadapannya.

"Naruto, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kenapa malah masuk kedalam sini?!" Sasuke berteriak kesal ke arah Naruto.

"Sasuke-san tenang dan diamlah. Untuk kali ini saja kita kerja sama. Aku hanya ingin cepat menyelesaikan misi ini." Naruto berujar dingin ke arah Sasuke. Membuat Sasuke menatapnya sebal.

"Cih, gaya mu itu sok kuat!" Cibir Sasuke tidak suka. Memang sejak awal ia tidak menyukai sosok di hadapannya. Menurutnya Naruto itu sangatlah aneh dan sok. Itu membuatnya kesal. Tidakkah sifatnya itu sama dengan mu, Sasuke?

'Aku memang lebih kuat dari mu. Tapi sekuat-kuatnya aku, aku harus menggunakan banyak cakra angin untuk menghancurkan satu cermin. Dan sekarang semua cakraku hampir habis.' Naruto berujar jujur dalam hati.

"Baiklah, untuk kali ini kita kerja sama." Sasuke berjalan kearah Naruto yang memunggunginya. "Tapi setelahnya aku ingin kau bertarung melawanku!" Ujarnya sambil membelakangin punggung Naruto.

"Heh, Sasuke-san, tidakkah kau pernah mendengar kalimat siapa yang kuat dia yang bertahan hidup? Jika ya, maka kau tidak akan berbicara kekanakan seperti tadi."

"Kau meremehkanku ternyata."

"Jika ya? Kenapa? Jangan karna kau merupakan seorang Uchiha kau bisa melakukan segalanya."

"Kadang aku tak mengerti dengan pola pikirmu Naruto. Tapi kau sungguh menarik."

"Biasanya aku tidak akan menanggapi orang lain di sekitarku Sasuke-san. Dan kau orang kedua yang mendapat tanggapan dariku setelah Hokage. Tapi perkataanmu menyentuh hatiku. Bukan berarti aku tertarik dengan manusia di dunia ini. Aku hanya tertarik dengan hidupku sendiri."

"Apakah bincang-bincang kalian sudah selesai?" Haku semakin kesal dengan tingkah dua orang di hadapannya. Ia di acuhkan! Sebagai musuh ia tidak terima di remehkan oleh bocah di hadapannya.

"Ah, tenang saja. Biasanya aku tidak suka berbicara dengan orang lain. Tapi kali ini pengecualian." Selesai mengucapkan kalimat tadi, Naruto dengan cepat merangkai segel tangan dan berseru meneriaki jutsu angin. "Fuuton : Shintaigyoku!" Sebuah peluru angin muncul dan berputar di sekeliling tubuh Naruto. Dan dalam perintah batin, peluru angin itu melesat ke setiap cermin es.

**Prak!**

**Prak!**

"Percuma saja. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya kau bisa memecahkan satu cermin es ku. Tapi melihatnya bisa ku simpulkan, bahkan untuk satu cermin es ku kau harus menggunakan banyak cakra. Benar begitu?" Haku berujar dingin ke arah Naruto. Namun kali ini tidak ada tanggapan dari Naruto.

"Katon : Dai Endan!" Sasuke yang memang sejak tadi kesal langsung meneriaki jutsu berelemen api andalan Uchiha kearah Haku. Namun seperti jutsu Naruto, peluru apinya hanya menabrak cermin es tersebut.

"Ck!" _Apanya kerja sama kalau pada akhirnya menyerang musuh sendiri-sendiri? Baka!_ Geram Sasuke dalam hati.

Dengan tekat dan kekesalannya Sasuke sekali lagi menyerukan jutsu api kearah Haku. "Katon : Dai Endan!"

"Fuuton : Shintaigyoku!" Seketika itu pula Naruto meneriaki jutsu anginnya. Membuat peluru api Sasuke menjadi lebih besar dan kuat untuk meruntuhkan cermin es Haku.

**Bum!**

Ledakan itu menimbulkan asap yang membumbung tinggi hingga kelangit. Menghalangi sudut pandang Naruto maupun Sasuke. Namun ketika asap tebal itu perlahan menipis, kedua mata Sasuke maupun Narutp tak kuasa terbelalak melihat tombak es yang sudah berjajar rapih di atas kepala mereka.

'Sial aku benar-benar kehabisan cakra.' Naruto menggeram kesal dalam hatinya. Nafasnya mulai tak teratur. Tidak hanya dia, Sasukepun juga mulai kelelahan.

Naruto menarik nafasnya lalu mengembuskan kembali. Ia hendak merangkai kembali segel tangan ketika dengan cepat tobak es itu meluncur cepat ke arahnya dan Sasuke. Ia bahkan tak memiliki waktu untuk berfikir apa lagi menggerakkan tubuhnya ketika tombak-tombak itu melesat cepat. Dengan refleks ia menutup matanya, bersiap menerima rasa sakit akan tusukan tombak es tersebut.

"Eh?!" Namun ia terkejut ketika tubuhnya terdorong kebelakang dan menabrak cermin es di belakangnya.

"Ba-baka!"

Naruto membuka matanya ketika ia mendengar suara Sasuke yang parau di paksakan. Dan matanya kembali terbelalak ketika ia melihat baju yang sobek di sana-sini serta luka robek yang lebar di sekujur tubuh Sasuke.

"Uhuk...!" Sasuke memuntahkan darah. Dengan tenaga yang ia punya ia mencoba melihat Naruto yang baru saja ia selamatkan.

"Tapi setidaknya kau selamat." Ujar Sasuke lemah.

Seakan dunia berhenti berputar. Waktu membeku oleh es. Yang Naruto lakukan hanyalah melihat tak percaya ke arah Sasuke.

"Ke-kenapa?"

"Kenapa kau melindungiku?" Naruto bergetar. Ia merasa takut. Entah apa yang membuatnya merasa takut seperti ini. Namun satu hal yang pasti. Dia _sangat _tidak suka dengan perasaanya saat ini!

"Karna kita teman bodoh! Bukankah kau mengajakku kerja sama? Itu berarti kau mengajakku berteman! Seorang teman tidak akan membiarkan orang lain terluka di hadapannya!" Sasuke makin kesal dengan tingkah Naruto. Ia berteriak, namun setelahnya ia menyesali tindakkan, ia kembali batuk darah lalu kesadarannya mulai menipis.

Berteman?

Benarkah itu?

"Khukhukhu... Satu sudah tumbang." Suara tawa sadis Haku terdengar sampai ke gendang telinga Naruto.

"Dan sekarang giliranmu bocah!" Haku sudah siap dengan senbon di kedua tangannya. Dan dalam satu tarikan nafas ia sudah melemparkan delapan senbon itu ke arah Naruto yang masih duduk terdiam.

**Trang!**

**Trang!**

**Trang!**

"Master! Sadarlah!" Yami Naruto muncul tepat di hadapan Naruto. Mencoba menyadarkan masternya yang kini terlihat syok.

Sedangkan Naruto kini ia di landa perang batin. Ia baru ingat bahwa ia pernah merasakan perasaan ini. Perasaan dimana ia _takut._ Takut untuk kehilangan. Dan inilah alasan kenapa ia mulai meng-asingkan dirinya dari dunia luar. Menganggap semua manusia adalah perantara untuk hidup. Membohongi perasaanya sendiri. Karna pada dasaranya ia hanya tak ingin merasakan perasaan ini lagi.

"Yami..." Naruto berdesis seram memanggil Yami di hadapannya.

"Jaga Sasuke-san. Aku akan menyelesaikan urusanku dengan orang itu." Titahnya tajam syarat akan kepatuhan yang harus di jalankan di dalamnya.

"Baik, master." Yami membungkuk hormat kepada Naruto. Dalam hati ia mulai lega dengan apa yang Naruto sadari.

Naruto mulai bangkit, ia memejamkan matanya dan berbisik di dalam batinnya. _Hanya kali ini saja aku meminjam kekuatanmu. Pinjamkan aku sedikit kekuatanmu padaku Kyuubi._

Kyuubi menyeringai mendengar permintaan batin host-nya. Dengan senang hati ia mengaliri sedikit cakranya ketubuh Naruto.

**"Tanpa dimintapun aku sudah mau mengaliri cakraku padamu, bocah!" **Ucap Kyuubi masih tetap menyeringai.

"Terimakasih, kau memang temanku." Balas Naruto tulus. Karna pada dasarnya Kyuubi berada di dalam tubuhnya, jadi ia menganggap Kyuubi adalah -teman- dirinya.

"Kau akan segera mati di tanganku!" Naruto berdesis seram ke arah Haku. Tatapannya berkilat marah. Ia merasa lemah! Ia lemah! Karna dengan mudahnya ia kembali di selamatkan oleh orang lain. Ia lemah! Karna tidak bisa menjadikan dirinya kuat. Karna pada dasarnya moto hidupnya adalah, yang terkuat yang bertahan hidup!

Cakra merah kini menyulut di tubuh Naruto. Matanya berubah menjadi merah darah dengan pupil vertikal. Kuku jarinya jadi lebih panjang. Dalam sekali hentakan, Naruto melesat bagaikan peluru berkecepatan tinggi menerjang sosok Haku yang berada di dalam cermin es.

**Prang!**

Dan sekali lagi, Naruto menghancurkan cermin es beserta pengguna jutsunya yang terlempar akibat tinjuan keras Naruto. Bunyi benda jatuh terseretpun tak terlekakkan.

Haku tersungkur. Naruto yang terengah. Dua-duanya sama-sama kehabisan tenaga.

"Hah -apa kau merasa marah?" Haku mencoba berdiri dengan susah payah.

"Hah?" Dan Naruto tak mengerti maksud pertanyaan Haku.

"Apa kau merasa marah pada dirimu sendiri ketika kau melihat temanmu terluka demi kau?" Lagi Haku bertanya. Namun kali ini Naruto hanya diam.

"Itu berarti kau menganggap orang itu sangat penting. Karna,** seseorang akan menjadi kuat apabila melindungi seseorang yang di anggap berharga**." Naruto mematung mendengarnya. Kalimat Haku sukses menohok hati Naruto.

"Kau tahu, saat pertama kali aku melihat dirimu. Aku teringat akan diriku yang dulu. Diriku yang men-asingkan diri dari dunia luar. Diriku yang menganggap bahwa yang lemah akan tertindas. Benar begitu kan? Perasaanmu sekarang?" Haku tersenyum getir ke arah Naruto. Kini topengnya sudah hancur akibat pukulan telak Naruto. Memperlihatkan wajah cantik Haku.

"Jujur saja, aku jadi kasihan dengan dirimu saat ini. Karna sebenarnya kau tidaklah sendiri. Kau selalu di kelilingi oleh orang yang menyayangimu. Tapi kau mengabaikan mereka. Dan membohongi dirimu sendiri." Haku sepenuhnya sudah berdiri. Ia kembali tersenyum getir ke arah Naruto.

"Ku rasa cukup samapi disini pertarungan kita. Aku harus kembali ke sisi Zabuza-sama, ia membutuhkanku sekarang." Selesai berbicara, Haku langsung pergi menggunakan sunshin ketempat Zabuza. Meninggalkan Naruto yang masih berdiri.

Namun tak lama kemudian Naruto terkekeh geli. "Heh, akan ku buktikan padamu bahwa pendapatmu itu sangat **salah**!" Dan dalam satu tarikan nafas Naruto langsung melesat pergi ketempat Kakashi.

. . .

"Kakashi-san, sebentar lagi master akan kesini." **Pof!**

Tepat setelah bunshin Naruto mengucapkan kalimatnya, bunshin itu langsung menghilang di iringi asap. Namun seakan Kakashi tak mempedulikan bunshin tersebut sudah menghilang, ia langsung merangkai sebuah jutsu andalan miliknya. Jutsu original buatannya.

"Chidori!" Suara bagaikan kicauan burungpun menjalar di setiap partikel udara. Lalu dengan tenang ia memperhatikan Zabuza yang sudah terperangkap oleh hewan-hewan kuchiyose-nya.

"Kalimat terakhir?" Bagaikan algojo yang siap menebas tawanan, Kakashi berujar dingin ke arah Zabuza. Ia bahkan sudah tak mempedulika lagi luka sayat serta goresan -akibat jutsu angin bunshin Naruto- di tubuh besar Zabuza. Atau Zabuza yang terus tertawa rendah seakan ia menertawakan kematian di hadapannya.

"Pentingkah itu?" Bukan menjawab, namun membalas balik seakan atau memang mengejek Kakashi. Zabuza kembali tertawa rendah.

"Jika itu keputusanmu." Dan dalam seperkian detik Kakashi menghunuskan tangan kirinya yang sudah di aliri chidori ke arah Zabuza. Siap mengeksekusi Zabuza di hadapannya.

**Craaaass!**

Dan cipratan darahpun tak terelakkan lagi betigu chidori Kakashi bertabrakan dengan sebuah tubuh kecil yang kini sudah tak berdaya di hapannya. Dan tepat setelah itu Naruto sampai di tempat Kakashi.

"Ha... Ku?" Zabuza terbata ketika di hadapannya kini adalah tubuh Haku. Sedangkan Kakashi secara refleks langsung menghentikan chidorinya.

"Kakashi, waktu kami habis." Pakun, salah satu kuchiyose Kakashi berbicara, dan tepat setelahnya hewan-hewan itu menghilang di iringi asap.

Memanfaatkan peluang, Zabuza langsung menyabet Kakashi dengan pedang besar miliknya. Dan dengan sigap pula Kakashi menghindari sabetan Zabuza dengan ikut menarik tubuh Haku yang masih tertusuk tangannya.

"Kakashi-sensei."

"Naruto?"

Naruto tak mempedulikan seruan tanya Kakashi, matanya di penuhkan oleh sosok Haku yang kini sudah menjadi mayat. Lalu pandangannya di alihkan ke arah Zabuza.

"Manusia itu naif -dan bodoh." Ujar Naruto kepada sosok Zabuza di hadapannya. "Benar begitu kan? Zabuza-**sama**?"

"Naruto?! Apa yang akan kau lakukan?!" Kakashi berseru lantang ketika murid pirangnya mulai berjalan pelan ke arah Zabuza. Tangan kirinya sudah lepas dari tubuh Haku.

"Dunia ini mengajarkanku, bahwa yang kuat dia yang bertahan hidup. Itu berarti yang lemah dia yang mati. Dan bukti itu nyata. Haku mati karna dia lemah."

"Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan bocah?" Zabuza bertanya sarkastik kepada Naruto yang sekarang dua langkah di hadapannya. "Jangan bicara jika kau tidak pernah merasakannya."

"Karna aku sudah tahu -dan merasakannya, makanya aku bicara." Naruto menjawabnya cepat. Lalu ia kembali melihat Haku. "Orang lemah adalah orang yang memiliki sebuah hubungan."

"Pendapat yang menarik bocah!" Zabuza berseru lantang sambil melirik arah belakangnya dimana pasukan bandit Gatou sudah berjejer rapih. "Akan kubuktikan padamu bahwa pendapatmu itu salah! Bahwa dengan memiliki ikatan akan membuatmu kuat -bukan lemah!"

Naruto menyeringai. "Boleh juga." Balasnya.

"Suatu saat kau akan menyesal bocah." Zabuza, dengan pedang besarnya sudah siap melawan puluhan anak buah Gatou. Dan dalam dua detik ia sudah berlari menerjang kumpulan bandit tersebut. Dan menebas siapa saja di hadapannya. Termaksud Gatou itu sendiri. Bagai sudah terbiasa dengan adegan pembunuhan sadis di hadapannya, Naruto hanya memandang datar ke arah Zabuza yang membantai habis pasukan Gatou.

"Aku menang -kan?" Zabuza berjalan tertatih ke arah Naruto. Namun tepat lima langkah di hadapannya dia jatuh. Zabuza dinyatakan tewas.

. . .

Misi pertamanya keluar desa bisa di bilang sukses. Walau misi yang awalnya C-rank berubah total menjadi semi A-rank. Ditambah lagi dengan ikut sertanya missing-nin Zabuza dalam misinya. Namun team tujuh tetap bisa menjalankan misi dengan sukses.

"Kerja bagus team!" Kakashi berseru kepada tiga muridnya setelah mereka melapor pada Hokage.

Luka-luka Sasuke sudah hilang tanpa bekas. Entah apa yang sudah Yami Naruto lakukan pada Sasuke. Lalu Sasuke juga tidak ingat kenapa ia pingsan dengan baju yang sudah sobek di sana-sini.

"Nah, karna misi ini secara resmi berubah total menjadi A-rank, kalian di perbolehkan istirahat selama seminggu penuh."

"Yatta!" Sakura langsung bersorak girang. Kakashi tersenyum di balik maskernya. Sasuke mendengus, namun diam-diam tersenyum samar. Naruto...

"Ma... Naruto, sensei ingin bicara padamu. Boleh?" Kakashi memerhatikan intens Naruto yang sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan suara ataupun berekspresi. Namun anggukan kecil Naruto sudah cukup sebagai jawabannya.

"Baiklah, Sakura dan Sasuke kalian boleh pulang." Titah Kakashi kepada dua muridnya. Lalu mereka pulang.

"Yami." Setelah memastikan hanya ada mereka berdua, Naruto memanggil yami.

"Ya, master." Dan Yami langsung muncul di hadapan Naruto. Kakashi sudah tidak terkejut lagi dengan sosok Yami di hadapannya.

"Sejujurnya, aku sudah bertemu dengan Yami, Naruto. Jadi aku sudah tidak terkejut lagi."

"Aku tahu."

"Bagaimana?-"

"Karna dia adalah aku." Jawab Naruto cepat. "Dari pada itu, bukankah ada yang ingin di bacarakan?"

"Baiklah." Kakashi mendesah lelah. "Siapa aku bagimu Naruto?"

Keadaan hening setelah Kakashi menanyakan pertanyaan itu. "Pentingkah itu? _Sensei_?"

"Sangat."

Dan kembali hening menyelimuti mereka. "Jika ku katakan bahwa semua manusia di bumi ini hanya ku anggap sebagai peranta hidup, apa yang kau katakan?"

"Maka kau bodoh."

"Kenapa?"

"Karna manusia itu tidak bisa hidup sendiri. Secara tidak sadar kau hidup memerlukan orang lain. Bukan begitu Naruto?"

.

.

.

"Ya."

"Huh? Kau mengatakan sesuatu, Naruto?" Kiba langsung menengok ke arah Naruto yang berada di sampingnya.

"Tidak." Jawab Naruto sekenannya.

Kiba menggembungkan pipinya -sebal. "Kau tahu, sejak kembali dari misimu itu kau makin menyebalkan tahu." Ujar Kiba.

"Kenapa?"

"Kenapa katamu?! Karna kau itu membuatku bingung!" Kiba berteriak histeris ke arah Naruto yang masih tetap bertampang datar.

"Maaf." Ucap Naruto dengan datar. Kiba langsung pucat mendengarnya.

"Ne-nee-san!"

"Apa sih Kiba teriak-teriak!" Hana yang sedang membuat makan malam harus terganggu dengan teriakan Kiba. Mau tidak mau Hana mengalihkan acara masaknya untuk menge-cek keadaan dua adiknya.

Kiba langsung beringsut ke arah Hana berada. "Ta-tadi Naruto minta maaf!" Ujar Kiba masih syok sambil menunjuk Naruto.

Hana juga sebenarnya kaget ketika Naruto menyahuti pertanyaan Kiba. Dan lebih kaget lagi ketika ia dengar Naruto minta maaf. Namun ia tak menghiraukan keterkejutannya dan malah melangkah ke arah Naruto lalu mengusap kepalanya sayang.

"Sepertinya banyak hal yang terjadi saat misi bukan? Tapi aku tidak peduli jika itu membuat Naruto-kun jadi seperti ini, aku malah senang." Ujar Hana masih mengusap rambut pirang Naruto.

"Terimakasih." Jawab Naruto sambil menundukkan kepalanya sedikit.

"Tidak apa-apa. Tetaplah seperti ini Naruto-kun."

. . .

"Nee, Yami."

"Ya?"

"Kudengar ada tiga mayat di sekitar rumahmu -Naruto- itu ulahmu kan?"

"Yaaah, mau bagaimana lagi, master menyuruhku untuk menjaga si duo Inuzuka itu."

"Hmmm. Kapan dia menyuruhmu?"

"Malam ketika pertama kali kau melihatku di danau."

"Ho, ternyata dari malam itu ya."

"Iya."

"Ya sudah kalau begitu. Aku pamit dulu."

"Ya. Hati-hati Kakashi-san."

.

.

.

**END**

.

.

.

**A/N** : Nah lho! Ngerti gak tuh sama ceritanya? Absurt banget yak -_- udah lah, saya tahu itu cerita gak mutu ngebosenin pula/pundung. Tapi mau se-absurt-absurtnya ntu cerita tetep aja di buat -di-updt lagi *bow*

Kalo bingung sama ini cerita, saya kasih ringkasannya.

Disini Naruto trauma dengan yang namanya sebuah hubungan/ikatan. Karna Iruka mati demi melindungi Naruto. Oleh sebab itu dia memutuskan untuk tidak lagi terikat dengan siapapun. Karna Naruto gak mau lagi ngerasain yang namanya sakit saat di tinggal. Tapi saat misi pertamanya keluar desa, dia bertarung dengan Haku dan Zabuza. Di sana Haku dan Zabuza kompakan bahwa bertarung demi melindungi orang berharga akan buat mereka kuat. Dan itu sudah terbukti, walau pada akhirnya mereka mati. Dan di sana Naruto sudah mulai membuka hatinya untuk mulai berhubungan lagi. Gitu ceritanya.

Kenapa gak multi-cap? Jujur saja saya gak ada niat sejak awal buat nih fic jadi multi-cap, selebihnya juga bingung kalo mau di buat multi-cap bakal saya potong dibagian mana -_-

Nah, makanya ceritanya ngebosenin kan? Udah gitu panjang lagi -_- bikin ngantuk. Maafkan ke gilaan hamba ini/nunduk-nunduk. Saya cuman manusia gatel yang pingin banget nulis cerita ini.

Yang mau kritik, saran -plis jangan di flame authornya udah down lagi sakit pula- silahkan **Riview**...


End file.
